Nation's Goddess
by lotuce
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang selebriti papan atas yang dikenal cantik,anggun,dermawan,berbakat,dan etikanya yang patut diacungi jempol. Tapi dibalik semua itu...[SasoFEMNaru]
1. Chapter 1

Kisah tentang seorang selebriti papan atas yang dikenal cantik,anggun,dermawan,berbakat,dan etikanya yang patut diacungi jempol. Tapi dibalik semua itu...

NATION'S GODDESS

(Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto)

"Wah, Nami-ku tercinta muncul di TV lagi! Juugo cepat ganti _channel_! Konoha TV! Cepat, cepat!" Sesosok pria berwajah abstrak muncul tiba-tiba mengagetkan beberapa temannya yang tengah asik ngemil sore sambil menonton DVD sewaan. Juugo, pria yang dipanggil itu, sesegera mugkin memindahkan _channel_.

"Wahhh _kawaiiii_..." Sekumpulan pria di ruangan itu merona meihat _channel_ TV LCD 24 inch yang tengah menampilkan siaran iklan. Bukan iklannya yang dipermasalahkan, tapi model iklan tersebut yang menyedot perhatian mereka.

"Gila! Siapa tuh cewek? Cantik banget.." Salah satu pria berkacamata hitam model boboho yang baru datang dari arah dapur langsung mimisan. Baru pertamakali melihat gadis cantik sepertinya.

"Ya ampun Shino..makanya kalau punya TV tuh jangan dijadiin pajangan doang, dong!" Pria berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut klimis abu-abunya yang bernama Hidan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Temannya yang satu ini memang paling parah diantara semua teman payahnya.

"Shin, lo beneran gak tau siapa ini cewek?"Masih fokus kearah TV, pria bernama Juugo menyahut Shino.

"Emangnya siapa sih?"Shino melangkah maju lalu duduk di sofa. Masih memandang takjub gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka berempat.

"Namikaze Nami,pacar gue!"Dengan gak tahu malunya, sosok berwajah abstrak bernama Suigetsu ngaku-ngaku dan alhasil harus menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi dari teman-temannya. "Woy gue bercanda kali!"

l

l

l

"Siang semua!" Gadis pirang bermata biru layaknya 'bule' itu tersenyum sumringah menyapa deretan karyawan di lobi kantor agensi tempatnya bernaung.

"Nami- _chan_!" Teriakan histeris berasal dari karyawan pun terdengar gaduh dan dipercaya dapat menulikan telinga.

"Ayo Naru, kita harus segera menemui direktur!" Ajak pria berpostur tegap disamping gadis itu.

"Baik, paman Iruka!"Gadis cantik itu segera melambai kearah para karyawan sekaligus penggemarnya itu. Melangkah bersama asisten sementaranya menuju lift ke lantai 25, tempat direktur Senju berada. Sesekali gadis dengan tinggi 165 cm itu menyapa salam para pegawai Maroon Entertainment dan sontak para pegawai itu berteriak girang baik pria, wanita, maupun yang _gender_ nya tidak terdeteksi. Siapa juga yang tidak senang jika seorang bintang paling bersinar asal Jepang itu tersenyum cerah sambil sesekali berkedip manis?

Tak begitu lama, mereka tiba di ruangan Direktur Umum. Sekretaris pribadi benama Mei Terumi segera mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Ruangan minimalis itu hanya berisikan perabotan seadanya. Segera sang direktur yang dikenal kaku menyambut mereka.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Direktur Senju!" Iruka mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung dijabat erat oleh Direktur Senju. Seusai melepaskan jabatan, Iruka hanya bisa memandang Naruto ngeri. Bukannya menyapa ramah bos mereka yang masih berdiri diambang pintu malahan dengan seenaknya langsung duduk di pinggiran sofa empuk krem dekat meja kantor. Naruto, gadis pirang itu, merasa dirinya diperhatikan oleh dua pasang mata langsung cengengesan.

"Hai, paman Tobirama! _Long time no see~_ " Begitulah sapaan yang selalu diterima Senju Tobirama dari salah-satu artis naungannya. Sang direktur hanya bisa mendengus kasar melihat tingkah unik Naruto yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah berubah itu. Harusnya sang tuan rumah yang mempersilahkan duduk tamunya, tapi sekarang tamu uniknya ini yang dengan enteng menepuk sofa single di dekatnya dengan maksud agar sang direktur segera duduk. Iruka murka, apalagi sang direktur. Namun mereka masih berusaha menahan kesabaran yang sudah mendidih itu.

"Kudengar kalian baru saja tiba dari Okinawa." Senju Tobirama segera memulai percakapan setelah duduk di sofa diikuti Iruka yang menenangkan diri karena kesal di sebelah Naruto.

"Benar, Direktur Senju. Namikaze baru saja menyelesaikan syuting iklan terbarunya pasca cuti sebulan." Iruka menjawab dengan tenang walau sebenarnya menahan kesal, lagi, karena Naruto malah memainkan Tabletnya, entah sedang apa.

"Hmm..kudengar produk yang Namikaze bintangi adalah produk terkenal asal Jerman?" Senju Tobirama bertanya lagi seolah ia tak tahu apa-apa. Hanya sekedar topik tambahan sebelum memasuki topik utama rasanya tak masalah. Dalam berbisnis itu sudah menjadi hal lumrah.

"Betul sekali, direktur!" Iruka sejenak memasang ekspresi semangat sekaligus bangga. "Produk _softlense_ milik perusahaan Beste Germany memang sangat terkenal. Dan dari semua model Jepang mereka mempercayakan Namikaze untuk membintangi iklan produk terlaris mereka."

"Baguslah, aku sudah melihat iklannya dan respon publik sangatlah positif. Itu bagus untuk memulai karir kembali. Benar 'kan, Namikaze?" Senju Tobirama kembali mendidih. Bagaimana bisa anak buahnya, yang walaupun seorang artis terkenal itu, mengacuhkannya dan malah asik sendiri memainkan tablet sedaritadi. Naruto kembali merasa risih ketika dua pasang tatapan mata mengintimidasinya.

"Begitulah, paman. Sebenarnya agak risih juga sih harus berganti _softlense_ sampai lima kali pula. Tapi paman Iruka malah terus memaksa tanpa mempedulikan kesehatan mata Naru. Akan lebih baik jika gaji paman Iruka dipotong saja untuk asuransi mata Naru~" Naruto kembali fokus pada tablet yang ada dalam genggamannya dan kembali membuat dua pria disana memerah kesal.

"Naru, tolong kalau ada yang sedang berbicara jangan main _gadget_ dulu ya.." Iruka berusaha menasehati Naruto dan tak mengindahkan perkataan terakhir Naruto tentang dirinya. Naruto masih tetap fokus memainkan _game_ di tabletnya membuat Iruka kesal. Terjadilah perang rebutan tablet. Tak ada kata mengalah bagi keduanya. Sang direktur hanya bisa memijit dahinya. Mei yang disuruh menyeduh kopi kesukaannya belum kembali juga.

 **BRAKK**

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati kualitas terbaik terlihat hampir roboh menerima hantaman dari sosok wanita yang baru memasuki ruangan direktur Senju. Ketiga orang yang masih di dalam terlonjak kaget, sejenak menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing. Berdirilah dengan gagahnya wanita perkasa yang sangat menawan. Naruto yang menyadari siapa wanita tersebut langsung berlari pelan dan memeluk erat pinggang wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Cucuku sayang~~" Begitulah kata wanita tersebut seraya mencium puncak kepala Naruto dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Nenek! Naru rindu sekali..!" Naruto yang pecicilan tersebut mulai bersikap manja pada sang nenek yang sama sekali masih terlihat layaknya wanita 30-an. Kedua pria yang benar-benar diacuhkan tersebut hanya memandang malas kedua wanita itu. Rasanya sudah sering mereka melihat pemandangan itu dan hanya membuat bosan saja.

"Cucuku, nenek rasa kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan..Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi shopping lalu nonton bioskop?!" Sang nenek yang sama-sama pirang tampak sangat bahagia mengutarakan keinginannya. Naruto pun tampak senang dan langsung menari riang bersama nenek tercinta. Sudah sebulan tidak bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita yang sangat disayanginya ini.

"Bu, aku ada keperluan penting mengenai karir Namikaze, jadi tolong ibu tunggu beberapa jam dulu." Senju Tobirama yang masih diacuhkan oleh ibunya sendiri hanya bisa geleng kepala. Agak cemburu. Masa dia yang jelas-jelas anak sahnya tidak dianggap, tapi Naruto yang tidak ada keturunan darah Senju dielu-elukan?

"Cih!" Wanita itu menatap kesal anak bungsunya. "Biarkan Iruka saja yang mengurusnya, Tobirama! Mengganggu saja! Iruka, kuserahkan semuanya padamu!"

"Benar, nek! Lagipula perbincangannya tidak menarik~" Naruto mendukung dengan semangat saran neneknya tercinta, " daritadi yang Naru dengar itu-itu aja.." Naruto memasang ekspresi bete andalannya. Kedua pria disana hanya memasang ekspresi was-was ketika wanita itu memandang masam kearah mereka berdua.

"T-T-Tsunade-sama.." Iruka tergagap seketika.

"Cih! Kalian ini sama-sama membosankan!" Wanita itu menarik tangan Naruto lembut menuju luar ruangan. "Jangan berani sekali lagi kalian mengajak cucuku mendengar perbincangan kaku kalian! Ingat itu!" Begitulah wanita bernama Tsunade membentak kedua pria dewasa itu. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

 **BRAKKK**

Pintu kembali ditutup keras dan sudah jelas engselnya patah, ulah wanita gagah itu, membuat kedua pria yang masih diam terpaku langsung merinding. Untung pintu itu yang dibanting, bukan mereka.

"Ingatkan aku, Iruka, untuk memperbaiki pintu itu." Senju Tobirama kembali duduk di sofa asalnya. Walaupun ekspresinya tenang tapi di dalam hatinya ia murka bukan main.

"Baik, direktur Senju!" Iruka kembali ke tempat semula sambil sesekali berdehem melihat bosnya yang tambah serius dan kaku.

l

l

l

Sebuah apartemen minimalis yang berada dipinggiran Kota Konoha terlihat terawat walau perabotan yang ada sangat sedikit bahkan beberapa terlihat usang. Seorang pemuda melangkah memeluk nenek tercinta yang kini tengah memasak makan siang dengan menu sederhana. Sang nenek yang terlihat masih segar diusianya yang ke-70 itu menepuk lembut puncak kepala pemuda yang tentunya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Sasori, jangan lupa besok kau ada wawancara kerja!" Sang nenek kembali mengingatkan cucu satu-satunya itu.

"Iya, nek, aku ingat.. Nenek sudah berjam-jam mengulanginya mana mungkin aku lupa." Pemuda dengan wajah tampan dan rambut merah acak-acakan tersenyum tipis. Mengambil meja lipat ukuran 2m x 2m itu dan menaruhnya tidak jauh dari dapur kecil. Mau bagaimana lagi, apartemen murah itu hanya terdiri dari dapur kecil dan 2 kamar tidur yang kecil pula. Ruang tamupun berdempetan dengan dapur diujungnya dan sebuah toilet disebelahnya. Tak ada sofa ataupun perabotan lain yang biasanya ada di ruang tamu.

"Habis nenek senang sekali saat tau kau direkomendasikan di perusahaan besar, Sasori. Kau tahu kan jaman sekarang susah sekali mencari kerja. Yah..apalagi kau belum berpengalaman." Nenek Chiyo, ya itulah namanya, mengangkat nampan besar berisi makanan dan menaruhnya di meja lipat itu.

"Aku 'kan baru lulus nek, mana mungkin sudah punya pengalaman kerja." Pemuda yang hanya memakai kaos oblong putih dan boxer hitam mulai merapikan piring-piring berisi makanan agar terlihat lebih rapi.

"Fiuh~ syukurlah Profesor Orochimaru itu baik sekali padamu. Kudengar hanya kau yang ia rekomendasikan, Sasori. Kau tidak perlu capek melamar kerja lagi. Bawalah sedikit oleh-oleh padanya nanti sebagai tanda terimakasih!" Seketika Sasori tersedak dan batuk-batuk. Makanan yang masih berusaha ia cerna di dalam mulutnya hampir ia muntahkan mendengar nama dosen di kampusnya itu. Sang nenek segera menepuk halus pundak cucunya itu. "Ya ampun,Sas, kau sudah besar masih bisa tersedak?!"

"Erghh~ nek lain kali jangan bicarakan Profesor itu. Aku alergi padanya, nek!" Sasori yang sudah kembali normal nampak kesal sebab nama dosen yang paling ia ragukan _gender_ nya itu kembali disebut-sebut.

"Sasori bagaimanapun juga dia dosenmu! Hormatlah padanya! Perlakuannya padamu selama ini tanda bahwa dia sangat sayang pada mahasiswanya!" Nenek Chiyo benar-benar kesal. Cucunya yang ia kenal bersikap sopan itu pasti mendadak kesal dan ogah-ogahan jika berhubungan dengan dosen itu. Nenek Chiyo memang tidak akan tahu dan tidak pernah mau tahu kenyataan sebenarnya. Beliau hanya menganggap perilaku baik Profesor berumur 45 tahun itu sebagai sikap baik dosen terhadap mahasiswa.

"Iya-iya nanti aku bawakan oleh-oleh padanya, nek," Sasori mengalah karena sudah bosan menjelaskan panjang-lebar perlakuan aneh dosennya itu pada sang nenek, "sekalian aku pergi mencari setelan kantor di mall nanti."

"Baguslah. Nenek titip salam padanya ya~" Sasori hanya dapat menerima nasibnya. Selama seminggu setelah wisuda dia sudah sangat senang karena tidak bertemu dosen anehnya itu tapi sekarang ia harus menemuinya karena sang nenek? Oh malang sekali hari ini...

l

l

l

"Naru sayang mau makanan _western_ atau apa~?" Tsunade melirik sepintas beberapa restoran yang ada di mall itu.

"Naru belum lapar, nek. Kita kesana aja yuk, nek?" Naruto menunjuk salah-satu toko aksesoris dengan dekorasi pink meriah.

 **Drttt..drttt...drttt...**

HP Tsunade bergetar panjang menandakan _e-mail_ masuk. "Tunggu sebentar, Naru.." Naruto mengangguk pelan. Untung saja dia sudah memakai penyamaran jadi tidak terlalu khawatir berkeliling di mall ini.

Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya di salah satu dinding berkaca. Memakai seragam sailor moon hitam lengkap dengan ransel kecil berwarna merah dan kacamata persegi. Rambutnya ia kepang satu ke belakang. Dan jika bukan karena penyamaran, mana mau ia menjelma menjadi anak culun. Yah benar, dirinya benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis kutu buku saat ini. Apalagi tambahan tompel hitam sebesar tutup botol yang bersarang di dekat bibirnya sebelah kanan.

Ia benar-benar memuji Tsunade karena kegigihan wanita itu. Mendengar Naruto tiba di Konoha, wanita gagah itu langsung menyiapkan semua penyamaran ini. Wanita itu sudah tidak sabar melepas rindu pada cucunya ternyata. Ah sepertinya Naruto tidak masalah untuk menjadi kutu buku sekali ini.

"Cih! Dasar mesum!" Naruto kaget mendengar lengkingan dahsyat yang berasal dari Tsunade, bahkan pengunjung mall itu sudah bersiap untuk lari lewat tangga darurat saking takutnya. Aura Tsunade sudah menyeramkan. Naruto yang biasanya tidak takutpun sekarang menjadi takut. "Naruto..." Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika neneknya menarik tangannya dan berjalan cepat, "ayo kita hajar kakekmu yang mesum itu!" Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk singkat. Apalagi yang sudah diperbuat kakeknya itu?

l

l

l

Disinilah Sasori berada. Ogah-ogahan dia memasuki salah-satu gedung di kampusnya. Sapaan hangat ia berikan kepada karyawan yang berlalu-lalang di lantai satu gedung itu dan sapaan balikpun ia terima. Terkadang Sasori bertemu dosen-dosen yang pernah mengajar mata kuliah yang diambilnya yang hendak pulang kantor. Rasanya ia ingin segera memberikan bingkisan yang ada di tangan kanannya itu pada dosen anehnya lalu segera kabur dari sana. Jika bisa berharap, ia ingin dosen anehnya itu tidak ada di kampus sore ini. Semoga saja begitu.

"Loh, kau Akasuna Sasori, 'kan?" Sasori memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara. Terlihat pria muda yang jika tidak salah pria itu biasa dipanggil Kabuto, dosen akuntansi sekaligus asisten tetap dosen anehnya itu.

"Sore, pak! Saya Akasuna Sasori, alumni Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis." Sasori menunduk sopan walaupun kenyataannya ia malas berurusan dengan asisten dosen anehnya itu.

"Haha tidak perlu formal begitu. Kau mau mengambil ijazah ya?"

"Bukan, pak. Saya hendak memberikan bingkisan titipan nenek saya untuk Profesor Orochimaru." Sasori menunjukkan sekilas bingkisan makanan di dalam salah-satu kardus coklat belanjaannya. Sekilas Sasori melihat Kabuto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Oh, kalau begitu ikut aku. Kebetulan Profesor masih di ruang kerjanya." Kabuto berbalik arah dan berjalan pelan. Sasori mau tak mau mengikuti Kabuto dengan perasaan campur aduknya dan kesal karena harapannya tidak terkabul lagi. Yang tadi ia lihat seringai 'kan? Matilah dia, pasti dia akan segera masuk dalam situasi berbahaya apalagi gedung dosen itu sudah sangat sepi.

Mereka memakai tangga menuju ke lantai dua gedung itu karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Sasori sedang berpikir keras rupanya. Selama menaiki tangga gedung berlantai lima itu ia dilema, apakah ia harus tetap melanjutkan perintah neneknya saat ini atau berpura-pura sakit dan menitipkan bingkisan itu pada Kabuto? Sial, ia baru sadar sudah sampai tepat di pintu ruangan pribadi dosennya itu.

 **Tok...tok...**

"Permisi, Profesor. Saya Kabuto." Kabuto mengetok pintu yang bertuliskan 'Profesor Orochimaru, ' itu. Tapi belum ada sahutan dari pemilik ruangan tersebut. Sasori sudah sangat senang, semoga saja dosen yang sering menatapnya genit itu tidak ada. "Profesor, ada alumni yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Dari dalam mulai terdengar dengusan kasar menandakan kalau pemilik ruangan tersebut ada dan membuat Sasori mau menjerit rasanya.

"Kabuto, jika tidak penting cari hari lain saja! Aku sibuk!" Begitulah jawaban malas dari dalam ruangan itu dan sontak Sasori senang bukan main. Ayolah..bertemu sedetikpun Sasori ogah. Tapi sebuah pernyataan yang berasal dari Kabuto membuat nasib naas Sasori kembali.

"Namanya Akasuna Sasori. Alumni FEB, Prof."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari ruangan seperti ketukan sepatu yang kian cepat dan pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok yang Sasori tidak ingin temui.

" _Shit! Kenapa saat namaku disebut dia malah semangat dan berubah pikiran sih?!"_ Batin Sasori sambil tertunduk lesu melihat dosen anehnya itu tersenyum cerah menyambut kedatangannya.

l

l

l

Naruto baru kali ini merasa jengkel, jengah, dan ngeri ketika bersama neneknya. Sejam merasakan guncangan fisik dan psikis benar-benar membuat Naruto sakit kepala. Naruto pun menyalahkan Jiraiya, kakeknya itu, karena akar permasalahn ini adalah kakek mesumnya itu. Naruto harus rela dibawa kebut-kebutan oleh Tsunade yang membuat jantungnya mau copot karena saat lampu sudah oranye-pun Tsunade tetap tancap gas layaknya balapan liar. Belum lagi telinganya rasanya mati rasa dan mulai ngilu karena teriakan dan kecerewetan Tsunade sudah melebihi batas. Dan sekarang mereka yang sudah tiba di parkiran Universitas Konoha sedang berlari cepat tanpa istirahat mengitari kawasan kampus yang patut diingat bahwa kampus ini benar-benar luas. Tanpa minum terlebih dahulu atau istirahat sebentar, Naruto benar-benar mau pingsan.

Naruto membenarkan posisi pengangan ranselnya, kacamatanyapun hampir jatuh karena Tsunade terus membawanya berbelok-belok di area kampus. Untung ia tidak punya penyakit asma, Naruto bersyukur karena itu. Ia ingin menyadarkan Tsunade bahwa cucu kesayangannya ini sudah tidak sanggup berjalan lagi, tapi mengingat saat ini mereka bernafas melalui mulut membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir ketika mengetahui alasan dibalik semua ini. Ya, _e-mail_ yang berasal dari Shizune, sekretaris neneknya itu, ternyata berisi foto Jiraiya, kakeknya, yang tengah bermesraan ataupun merayu mahasiswi di kampus ini. Padahal sebelumnya Jiraiya beralasan ada meeting dengan klien tadi pagi. Kapan kakeknya itu tobat?!

"Tsunade- _sama_!" Wanita dengan setelan kantornya itu melambai kepada Tsunade. Naruto dan neneknya segera menghampiri Shizune yang tengah berdiri di sebuah gedung yang sepertinya aula kampus atau apapun namanya.

"Mana si mesum itu hahh?!" Tsunade rasanya tidak sabar mencekik pria yang sebenarnya dan tak mau ia akui bahwa ia sangat mencintainya.

"Jiraiya- _sama_ masih di dalam, Tsunade- _sama_." Shizune menunjukkan jalan di depan mereka diikuti Tsunade yang sudah memerah kesal dan Naruto yang kewalahan menghirup oksigen.

Tsunade bertambah murka ketika melihat Jiraiya tengah bergombal ria dengan beberapa mahasiswi cantik yang tengah melingkarinya. Nampaknya baru diadakan acara di aula itu karena kursi-kursi yang dilapisi kain krem tidak tersusun rapi. Jiraiya masih tidak menyadari kehadiran istrinya. Sedangkan para mahasiswi cantik yang memenuhi bangku melingkari Jiraiya ketakutan melihat tatapan mematikan Tsunade. Segera mereka berdiri perlahan dan berlari kecil keluar ruangan.

"Lho, kalian mau kemana cantik?!" Jiraiya yang masih memakai setelan kantor memandang heran kepergian mahasiswi-mahasiswi itu.

"Mereka kabur karena melihatku!" Tsunade mendekati Jiraiya yang sontak membuat kedua mata Jiraiya terbelalak. Sejak kapan istrinya itu ada disana?

"H-Hai, sayang...hahaha tadi mereka sedang bertanya tentang mata kuliah jadi terpaksa deh karena aku sangat baik, aku jelaskan kepada mereka cuma-cuma.." Jiraiya masih tidak bisa tenang karena Tsunade tetap memandangnya sangar. Mana mempan alasan seperti itu.

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa matamu itu jelalatan melihat mereka, hah?!" Tsunade berkacak pinggang tepat di depan Jiraiya.

"Ehehehe itu karena.." Jiraiya masih berusaha mencari-cari alasan dan seketika ia melihat Naruto di belakang Tsunade, "Naru kapan kau pulang?!" Jiraiya segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menghampiri cucunya itu yang berada tak jauh di belakang Tsunade.

"Pagi tadi, kek hehehe.."Sejenak Naruto melupakan dendamnya pada Jiraiya. "Eh tunggu..kakek kenapa selalu berbuat mesum sih? Dan Naru gak suka kalau kakek menanyai Naru untuk pengalihan!"

"Hahaha..." Jiraiya tertawa garing. "Kakek hanya kangen kok..P-p-pengalihan apanya?" Jiraiya masih beragumen ria.

"Cih, mesum, jangan coba-coba kau kabur ya!" Tsunade memperkecil jaraknya dengan Jiraiya. Jas kantornya ia lempar sembarang, segera melipat lengan kemeja hingga sikut serta melepaskan sepatu hitam dengan hak 5 cm itu.

"T-Tsunade ampun!" Teriakan Jiraiya bergema di aula dengan pemandangan sore yang indah itu. Sepasang suami-istri itu sibuk main kejar-kejaran tanpa henti.

"Ah ya ampun~" Shizune mendengus lelah akan kelakuan bosnya. Ia yang memang ada urusan dengan rektor kampus tidak sengaja melihat Jiraiya disitu. Entah harus bersyukur atau bagaimana melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Bibi Shizune.. Naru haus, Naru pergi beli minum dulu ya.." Naruto yang sedaritadi kehausan dan kelaparan karena tidak jadi makan siang dengan Tsunade sudah tidak kuat lagi. Apalagi setelah insiden sore ini ia sudah terlalu lelah.

"Wah jadi kau beneran Naruto?" Shizune menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat penampilan Naruto yang benar-benar 'berbeda' itu.

"Ihh bibi Shizune ini 'kan cuman penyamaran!" Naruto tidak terima.

"Hahaha~ iya-iya maaf. Apa perlu bibi antar? Sepertinya akan lama jika menunggu Tsunade- _sama_ dan Jiraiya- _sama_." Shizune kembali melihat aksi kejar-kejaran kedua orang itu. Kaget seketika karena sepatu Tsunade tepat mengenai kepala Jiraiya.

"Naru pergi sendiri aja, bi. Lebih baik bibi mengawasi mereka," jelas Naruto, "takutnya aula ini hancur lebur~" jawab Naruto asal.

"Ah benar juga. Kalau begitu Naru hati-hati ya. Masih banyak mahasiswa di kampus apalagi penggemar Naru sepertinya banyak disini."

"Mana mungkin mereka tahu aku ini Nami, bi," Naruto menambahkan, sadar diri bahwa penampilannya sangat jauh berbeda,"telpon ya, bi, kalau mereka sudah selesai 'bermesraan'..."

"Oke..hati-hati Naru!"

Naruto segera berjalan keluar aula itu. Malas juga kalau harus menunggu mereka berdua selesai. Naruto sudah sangat kelaparan. Acara balas dendamnya pada Jiraiya ia tunda dulu. Namun setelah berjalan cukup jauh ia baru sadar akan kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa menanyakan letak kantin kampus ini yang katanya buka 24 jam? Hah~balik ke tempat tadi pun ia malas.

l

l

l

Sudah satu jam Sasori ditahan oleh Orochimaru di ruangan ini dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak jelas adanya. Mereka hanya berdua saja karena Kabuto mendadak ada urusan, yang Sasori ragukan kebenarannya. Sekarang sudah jam 5, mau sampai kapan lagi ia harus duduk di ruangan ini? Pingganngnya pun serasa terbakar karena duduk lama ditambah tatapan manusia didepannya itu. Masih Sasori ingat jelas bagaimana ia disambut dengan senyuman mengerikan Orochimaru, menurut Sasori, dan ketika ia sudah menyerahkan bingkisan itu, Orochimaru dengan wajah memelasnya minta ditemani minum teh sebentar sambil menanyakan kesibukan Sasori saat ini. Sebenarnya Sasori enggan menemani Orochimaru tapi karena kasihan ia berencana menemaninya sebentar. Tapi yang terjadi diluar dugaan. Ketika ia berusaha ingin pulang dengan alasan anehnya, Orochimaru mendadak terkulai lemah. Mau tak mau Sasori berusaha membantu Orochimaru duduk merilekskan diri di sofa panjang dekat meja dosennya. Tak lupa menyeduh teh hangat agar dosennya itu cepat sembuh.

Sekarang Sasori menyesali kebaikannya. Dosennya yang satu itu semakin tidak tahu malu. Kadang minta dipijati pundaknya, kepala, bahkan dadanya. Apa coba maksudnya? Sasori ingin memanggil Kabuto atau OB sekalian untuk merawat Orochimaru, tapi entah kenapa tidak terlihat seorang pegawai pun disana. Sasori mulai curiga. Tapi pergi pun ia tak bisa. Terpaksa tangannya ternoda untuk memijat kepala, tengkuk, juga pundak Orochimaru. Kini ia tengah menyuapi Orochimaru dari bingkisan yang ia bawa. Oh betapa Sasori ingin muntah melihat manusia di sampingnya itu. Cara duduk Orochimaru yang begitu ekstrim bagi kaum pria dan ekspresinya yang terlihat senang menerima suapan demi suapan dari mantan mahasiswanya membuat Sasori greget ingin kabur dari ruangan itu.

Orochimaru duduk manis bak waria di pinggiran sofa sambil menikmati suapan Sasori yang duduk disampingnya. Tatapan nakalnya sukses membuat Sasori sakit mata. Ingatan Sasori tentang masa-masa kuliahnya dulu kembali terngiang. Terutama tentang dosen anehnya itu. Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Orochimaru ketika ia memasuki semester 4 dari 7 semester yang dijalaninya. Mulanya ia pikir kehidupan kuliahnya akan berjalan indah seperti biasanya. Namun ketika Orochimaru menjabat sebagai dosen mata kuliah Akuntansi yang diambilnya, ia tersadar bahwa kehidupan perkuliahannya akan hancur berantakan.

Kejadian mengesalkan itu bermula ketika tugas presentasi yang dibuat oleh Orochimaru. Sebenarnya agak aneh jika mata kuliah Akuntansi yang cukup sekali mahasiswa Manajemen itu ambil harus ditugasi presentasi. Tapi karena tahu dosennya adalah dosen tergalak seluruh kampus mereka tak bisa mengelak. Parahnya siapapun yang mendapat skor tertinggi akan mendapat traktiran makan siang oleh Orochimaru. Sebenarnya mereka sangat senang jika dapat traktiran, tapi pikiran mereka pudar seketika karena tahu makan siangnya bareng Orochimaru. Mereka akhirnya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapat skor terendah bahkan mengulang mata kuliah itu mereka rela agar tidak makan siang dengan dosen yang dikenal senang bersolek itu.

Sasori sang mahasiswa berprestasi dan jenius di semua mata kuliah itu pun rela merusak bahan presentasinya sendiri demi menghindari traktiran dari dosennya. Bahkan neraca yang ia buat sengaja ia salahkan semua. Tapi dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Ia yang seharusnya mendapat nilai terendah malah mendapat skor teringgi. Mahasiswa lain yang sekelas dengannya berusaha menguatkan dan memberi semangat Sasori. Bahkan dengan melihat sekilas neraca yang ia buat semua mahasiswa sudah tahu bahwa itu salah.

Memang Orochimaru mempunyai niat terselubung kala memberikan tugas itu. Ia sudah berniat untuk mentraktir Sasori, mahasiswa yang diam-diam ia taksir, untuk makan siang bersama. Sasori sudah risih duluan sebab ia sudah bilang bahwa Orochimaru tidak perlu mentraktirnya dengan alasan ia banyak tugas dan alasan lainnya. Tapi Orochimaru tidak mau kalah, ia menangis sejadinya dan membuat Sasori merinding seketika. Alhasil, Sasori menurut saja dan masuk ke dalam mobil sedan dosennya.

Selama perjalanan Orochimaru tidak mau diam. Ia terus bertanya ini-itu tentang Sasori. Bahkan dengan tidak tahu malunya menanyakan tipe gadis yang Sasori suka. Kesal, Sasori menjawab asal bahwa dia suka gadis dengan rambut panjang dan kulit putih. Sasori tambah ngeri melihat Orochimaru berteriak girang. Entahlah mungkin dosennya itu sedang stress berat. Saat sampai restoran pun Orochimaru tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Sasori dan sontak Sasori merinding.

Begitu tiba di meja yang ternyata telah di _booking_ Orochimaru, Sasori segera memesan asal dan buru-buru melahap lobster pesanan asalnya tanpa mengindahkan kulit kerasnya yang tak sengaja tertelan. Orochimaru yang mengira kalau perilaku Sasori itu adalah tanda bahwa Sasori sedang gugup karena ada dia disampingnya hanya tersenyum bangga. Hanya dalam waktu 5 menit Sasori menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan langsung pamit pulang pada Orochimaru. Tak rela Orochimaru berniat mengantar ia pulang. Tapi Sasori beralasan bahwa Orochimaru belum makan siang dan Sasori ada tugas kelompok. Orochimaru yang mengira bahwa Sasori perhatian karena tahu Orochimaru bahkan belum melahap makanan di depannya merona seketika. Sasori kembali merinding. Kenapa dosen aneh ini selalu salah paham sih? Akhirnya Sasori diijinkan pulang sendiri dan Sasori sangat berterimakasih bisa lepas dari jerat dosen aneh itu.

Tadinya Sasori kira semua itu telah berakhir. Ternyata tidak. Selama satu semester itu ia harus berhadapan dengan makhluk bernama Orochimaru. Mulai dari tatapan genit Orochimaru terhadap dirinya saat berpapasan ataupun saat ia mengajar. Ketika selesai kuliah pun Sasori selalu mendapat tawaran untuk diantar pulang oleh Orochimaru, yang pasti Sasori tolak. Saat Sasori harus berlarian di gerbang utama kampus karena ia hampir terlambat masuk kelas, Orochimaru dengan raut khawatir segera menawarkan tumpangan. Tentunya karena jarak gerbang ke gedung fakultas cukup jauh. Namun kembali Sasori tolak, lebih baik ia terlambat dan diusir pulang daripada satu mobil lagi bersama dosen itu. Kadang Sasori beragumen bahwa dosen itu memata-matainya karena frekuensi kehadiran Orochimaru yang terlalu sering.

Sasori sangat senang ketika semester berakhir dan tidak ada mata kuliah yang diajarkan oleh Orochimaru di semester-semester berikutnya. Tapi ia kembali gagal paham, kenapa Orochimaru semakin gencar mendekatinya? Saat ia sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, Orochimaru datang dan ikut nimbrung. Teman-temannya terdiam kaku, mengusir pun tidak berani, dan jika mereka pergi pasti Orochimaru akan menerkam mereka. Jadilah mereka harus menunggu jam kuliah berikutnya agar terlepas dari dosen aneh itu. Saat Sasori di perpustakaan, Orochimaru kembali datang mengganggu dengan duduk disebelahnya, Sasori yang sadar merinding ngeri karena jaraknya yang begitu dekat, ia terpaksa menunda tugasnya dan buru-buru pergi. Sasori bahkan tidak pernah memakai WC kampus lagi karena ia pernah diikuti Orochimaru ke toilet.

Mahasiswa bernama Sasori itu harus rela terusik selama sisa semester yang ia jalani. Gangguan yang ditimbulkan oleh dosen aneh itu membuatnya naik pitam. Saat skripsi dosen aneh itu bahkan menawarkan bantuan padanya yang sukses ditolak mentah-mentah. Itu 'kan melanggar peraturan dan mana mau pula ia harus menghabiskan waktunya ditemani Orochimaru. Paling aneh lagi ketika hari wisuda tiba. Orochimaru menghampirinya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Nenek Chiyo keluarga satu-satunya yang ia punya sangat terharu melihat betapa perhatiannya Orochimaru terhadap cucunya. Dengan sukarela ia berniat mengambil foto mereka berdua menggunakan HP Orochimaru. Sasori benar-benar tak habis pikir dan segera beralasan bahwa ada barang yang tertinggal di WC untuk menghindari itu.

" _Gila kenapa malah teringat dosen aneh ini sih!"_ Sasori merinding dalam hati. Tak habis pikir kenapa dari kenangan yang ia punya, ia malah teringat kejadian-kejadian mengesalkan itu. Segera ia mengambil kardus belanjaan yang cukup besar berisi setelan jas kantor lengkap dengan atribut lainnya yang baru ia beli tadi siang. Ia harus pulang, tidak tahan harus berada disini! Lagipula ia sudah cukup sabar dan makanan yang ia bawa sudah habis oleh dosen aneh itu. "Permisi, pak, saya harus pulang." Sasori segera pamit namun Orochimaru menahan tangannya dan Sasori kembali merinding.

"Tunggu, sayang jangan pergi dulu~!" Orochimaru yang keceplosan segera tersenyum malu-malu. Sasori melotot tak percaya. Apa maksudnya ini? "Maaf, tadi itu ehmm..gimana ya jelasinnya.." Orochimaru terbata-bata dan makin membuat Sasori takut.

"Maaf, pak, tapi saya harus segera pulang. Permisi." Sasori mencoba untuk kabur sekali lagi tapi ia kembali ditahan Orochimaru, bahkan ia terbanting di sofa itu dan tertindih oleh tubuh dosen aneh itu. Sasori makin gelisah menyadari posisi ekstrimnya.

"Sas..." Orochimaru menatap serius Sasori,"aku cinta kamu, Sas! Jadilah kekasihku!" Pernyataan dosen aneh itu membuat Sasori menelan ludah. Apa? Yang benar saja! Dosennya tidak waras kali ya. Sasori tak bergeming, berusaha memahami. "Ini mungkin gila, Sas," Orochimaru melanjutkan perkataannya, "tapi sejak awal bertemu, darahku serasa bergejolak, apapun yang aku lakukan pasti wajahmu selalu terbayang," Sasori mulai mengerti namun sekaligus khawatir, "aku sadar kamu adalah cinta pertamaku dan aku yakin kamu akan menjadi cinta terakhirku juga , Sas."

 **GLEK**

Sasori menelan ludah sekali lagi. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Ternyata benar dugaannya selama ini. Dosennya ini memang psikopat. Sudah jelas mereka sesama pria! "Maaf, pak, tapi saya masih normal." Sasori memberanikan diri walau posisinya masih tidak berubah. "Saya tidak ada perasaan apapun terhadap bapak." Tegas Sasori yang membuat Orochimaru tak percaya.

"Tapi kamu bilang kamu suka sama yang berkulit putih dan berambut panjang! Kamu juga selalu perhatian sama bapak!" Orochimaru mulai berteriak tidak jelas.

"Hah?! Tapi yang saya maksud itu g-gadis, pak, bukan p-pria." Sasori nampak gugup. "Dan perhatian bagaimana yang bapak maksud? Maaf pak, sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman. Yang jelas saya tidak menyukai bapak." Begitulah akhirnya, Sasori berusaha meluruskannya. Namun Orochimaru tidak terima.

"Apa?! Kamu berani mempermainkan saya ya?!" Tidak sabar, Orochimaru yang kesal berniat melampiaskannya. Ia memegang kasar dagu pria yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya, berusaha mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Sasori. Sasori menegang dan berusaha menendang pria diatasnya itu. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Ini sih pelecehan! "Arghhh! SASORI!" Orochimaru berteriak nyaring tepat saat perutnya ditendang oleh Sasori. Tak menyiakan kesempatan Sasori berlari sekencangnya tak peduli melihat Orochimaru yang berusaha mengejar. Yang jelas mulai saat ini ia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan pria psikopat itu!

l

l

l

"Naru bodoh!" Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri akan kebodohannya. Sudah belasan menit ia berjalan di area kampus dan sampai saat ini belum menemukan kantin yang ia cari. Sampai kapan ia harus menahan perutnya yang tengah keroncongan? "Kalau begitu pakai cara terakhir!" Naruto melihat sekeliling. Ia tengah berada di taman kampus fakultas sastra rupanya. Masih banyak mahasiswa yang nongkrong disana. Lebih baik bertanya daripada sesat di jalan! Tapi ia bingung harus bertanya pada mahasiswa mana. Banyak tampang tidak meyakinkan untuk ditanya rupanya.

"Hei, non, ngapain anak SMA disini?" Suara seorang pria mengagetkan Naruto. Segera Naruto berbalik arah. "Astaga tompelnya gede bener!" Pria dengan gigi hiu itu kaget melihat gadis di depannya.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Memangnya kenapa kalau punya tompel, hah?!" Naruto tak tahan untuk marah. Berani sekali pria di depannya tidak sadar akan wajah sendiri! "Masih mending aku! Kakak gak ngaca apa wajah kakak berantakan gitu!"

" _What?!_ Berani amat lo! Gini-gini gue banyak yang naksir tahu!" Pria bernama Suigetsu itu mulai ngelantur. Sebenarnya ingin mukul bocah yang berani ngatain dia, tapi karena sadar kalau dia wanita Suigetsu terpaksa menahan kesal.

"Hahaha~~" Naruto tertawa setengah berteriak. Baru kali ini melihat spesies unik yang narsisnya selangit. "Oh betapa malangnya cewek-cewek yang naksir sama kakak wkakakak~!" Tawa Naruto mulai tidak terkontrol. Pria di depannya sudah menarik-keluarkan nafasnya berusaha menetralkan emosi.

"Cih! Berhenti ketawa woy!" Suigetsu dan gadis di depannya kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Habis kakak aneh, gak nyadar wajah sendiri hahaha..."

"Cih! Biarin aja emangnya lo siapa hah?!" Suigetsu mulai kesal sekaligus malu karena para mahasiswa lain merhatiin mereka berdua. Tambah kesal lagi karena gadis di depannya masih ketawa gak jelas. "Woy, non, beneran deh berhenti ketawa!" Suigetsu yang tadinya kesal malah nyembah Naruto agar berhenti ketawa. Tapi Naruto masih asik sendiri.

"Hahaha beneran kakak lucu banget... Kepedean banget hahaha~~" Naruto memekik nyaring sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai sakit. Suigetsu merona seketika. Gak tahu kenapa jantungnya makin cepat berdetak ketika dekat gadis itu. Apalagi suara gadis itu mirip dengan gadis yang selama ini ia taksir. Karena tertawa kencang, tompel yang tadinya menempel erat itu terlepas. Suigetsu kaget, Naruto juga.

"T-Tunggu, N-Nami- _chan_?!" Suigetsu berteriak pelan menyadari siapa gadis di depannya itu.

"A-Apaan sih kak,"Naruto ngeles,"jangan samain aku sama artis dong! Beda jauh!"Naruto salah tingkah, gugup karena penyamarannya hampir terbongkar. Naruto tambah kesal karena pria di depannya itu mulai berani memutar-mutar tubuhnya bermaksud mengecek "Aduhhh iya-iya aku Nami! Berhenti mutar-mutarin tubuh orang!" Naruto pusing bukan main, dikira dia apa sampai harus diputar berkali-kali?

"Hiyaaa Nami- _chan_!" Suigetsu benar-benar kaget karena tebakannya benar. Artis yang ia idolakan tepat didepannya. Suigetsu sangat bahagia samapai akhirnya Naruto menutup mulut Suigetsu bermaksud menghentikan teriakan Suigetsu. Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Sekumpulan mahasiswa yang ternyata penggemarnya langsung berlari menuju tempatnya. Salahkan Suigetsu yang meneriakkan nama panggungnya keras.

"Aihhh!" Naruto segera kabur tanpa tujuan. Fans-nya yang kebanyakan laki-laki itu masih semangat mengejarnya. Ia merutuki pria tak tahu malu tadi. Coba kalau suaranya bisa dikontrol, Naruto tidak usah olahraga sore lagi apalagi perutnya menjerit minta diisi.

Melihat gedung yang sangat sepi, Naruto memberanikan diri masuk dan segera berlari menuju lift yang berada agak ujung sebelah kiri. Sayang, lift-nya mati, tangga yang berada di sebelah kanan pun dekat dengan pintu masuk. Naruto yang bermaksud menuju tangga langsung terhenti lantaran fans-nya berada tepat di pintu masuk. Mencoba mencari tempat persembunyian, ia menemukan ruang OB di dekat lift. Hati-hati ia membuka pintu itu dan menguncinya pelan. Naruto yang memang takut gelap meraba-raba dinding ruangan yang sempit itu mencoba mencari saklar lampu. Ketika tangannya berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari tiba-tiba tangannya tertahan oleh tangan lain. Naruto hampir berteriak takut namun sosok yang ada dibelakangnya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang lain.

"Jangan berisik!" Suara serak yang Naruto klaim bahwa itu suara pria sontak membuat Naruto kalang-kabut. Ia meronta minta dilepaskan tapi tenaganya kalah kuat. Keringat dingin mengalir deras. Apa pria ini salah-satu penggemarnya? Atau jangan-jangan anti fans-nya? Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa. Pria dibelakangnya memegang kedua tangannya didepan dengan posisi memeluk erat tubuhnya dan tangan satu lagi membekap mulutnya. Semoga ia tidak tertimpa kasus kejahatan!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kisah tentang seorang selebriti papan atas yang dikenal cantik,anggun,dermawan,berbakat,dan etikanya yang patut diacungi jempol. Tapi dibalik semua itu...**

 **NATION'S GODDESS**

 **(Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto)**

* * *

Sasori yang hendak bersembunyi dari kejaran Orochimaru malah terjebak dengan gadis menyebalkan yang ikut bersembunyi di tempat persembunyiannya. Salah Sasori karena ia benar-benar lambat mengunci ruang OB itu. Sebalnya, sang gadis yang sedang ia dekap dan bekap ini tidak berhenti meronta. Apa jadinya jika Orochimaru yang tengah berkeliaran mencarinya curiga dan menemukan dirinya disini karena sang gadis berteriak histeris? Terlintas di benak Sasori untuk membuat gadis itu pingsan tapi dia tidak jadi melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau dia dikira melakukan pelecehan atau apapun itu?

Ruangan gelap itu hanya disinari cahaya _sunset_ dari celah-celah pepohonan yang semakin meredup berasal dari jendela minimalis di ujung ruangan yang hanya menyinari seperempat ruangan itu. Hari yang makin gelap menambah suasana mencekam di ruangan yang berisi perabotan bersih-bersih, galon, dan beberapa kursi lipat.

Sasori tak bergeming sedikitpun walau sang gadis berusaha membanting tubuhnya. Sasori tak habis pikir apa gadis ini begitu bodoh atau apa? Harusnya gadis itu tahu bahwa tenaganya sama seperti semut. Tapi anehnya gadis itu terus-terusan mencoba mendorongnya. Tapi kemudian Sasori dikagetkan dengan hentakan di kakinya. Sakit. Berusaha menahan sakitnya tapi Sasori dikagetkan lagi dengan hentakan yang susul-menyusul itu.

"Ergg...berhenti atau aku akan..arghh!" Belum sempat Sasori menyelesaikan ancamannya, sang gadis yang ternyata berkekuatan gajah itu menendang tulang kering dan tumit kakinya membuat Sasori setengah jatuh terduduk dan bekapannya lepas.

"R-Rasakannn dasar hidung belang!" Sang gadis yang sudah terbebas dari bekapan Sasori berusaha menyusuri ruangan gelap itu mencari benda-benda yang dapat ia pakai untuk membela diri. Ia mengambil sebuah sapu dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang kemoceng yang langsung ia kerahkan pada si rambut merah. Terjadilah aksi serang-menyerang di ruangan sempit itu. Sasori yang tidak mau kalah dan tentu saja tidak terima berusaha menghindar sekaligus menyerang dengan kain serbet ditangannya berusaha mengikat sang gadis. Tidak mungkin Sasori harus melakukan kekerasan menggunakan alat berat 'kan?

"Diamlah!" Sasori masih berusaha menghindar dan menyerang di waktu bersamaan. "Suaramu itu bisa kedengaran ke luar, bodoh!"

"Grrrrr berani sekali kau menyebutku 'bodoh'! Dasar hidung belang! Akan kuadukan kau ke komnas perlindungan artis dibawah umur!" Sang gadis makin gencar menyerang Sasori dengan kedua benda di tangannya. Tapi sang gadis heran karena Sasori masih dapat menghindar dan kini malah dia yang terpojok.

"Artis? Kau? Mana mungkin ada artis yang sepertimu!"Sasori menunjuk-nunjuk sang gadis. "Lagipula kau yang salah berani masuk ke tempat persembunyianku!" Sasori dengan nada tajamnya kembali menunjuk sang gadis.

"Hei berhenti menunjuk-nunjukku! Dasar tidak sopan!"Sang gadis menggerutu kesal. "Aku ini artis terkenal asal kau tahu saja! Dan mana aku tahu kau sedang sembunyi disini!" Sang gadis tiba-tiba terdiam dan berhenti menyerang membuat Sasori menghentikan serangannya juga. "Tunggu, apa kau artis juga? Tadi kau bilang kau sedang sembunyi 'kan? Kalau begitu kita senasib! Padahal aku sudah menyamar tapi gara-gara pria berisik tadi penyamaranku terbongkar.." Sang gadis pirang yang kini malah berceloteh tidak jelas membuat Sasori geram.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali ya! Kalau begitu keluarlah dari sini!" Sasori berusaha mendorong paksa sang gadis keluar namun sang gadis menahan bobot tubuhnya, enggan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Eittt tak bisakah kita berbagi tempat persembunyian? Ini 'kan tempat umum! Ya, ya..?" Sang gadis membujuk Sasori namun tak digubris sama-sekali.

"Pergilah! Kurasa tidak ada orang diluar. Cepat sana!"

"Idihhh kau saja yang keluar sana! Artis dari agensi mana kau? Akan kubuat kau menyesal kalau berani mengeluarkanku dari sini!" Sang gadis pirang berkata dengan nada keras membuat Sasori kembali geram.

"Silahkan saja toh aku bukan artis! Dan berhentilah berteriak tidak jelas, dasar cerewet!"

"Jadi kau bukan artis?! Lalu kenapa kau sembunyi? " Sang gadis yang bingung tak bisa melihat wajah pria di depannya karena gelap. "Dan tadi kau bilang apa!? Aku cerewet? Kau lebih cerewet daripada aku!" Sang gadis kembali melayangkan benda-benda ditangannya kearah Sasori asal.

"Berhentilah, dasar artis tidak jelas! Kau mau aku mengerahkan tenaga agar kau bungkam, hah?!" Sasori kembali menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari gadis itu. Walau gelap ia masih bisa melihat samar gerak-gerik lawannya berkat bantuan lampu taman dekat jendela.

"Silahkan saja! Aku tidak takut! Harusnya kau yang keluar! Kau tidak punya alasan untuk bersembunyi disini!"

"Cih! Kau saja sana! Aku duluan yang ada disini!"

 **Tokkk...Tokkk...Tokkk**

Ketukan pelan berhasil membuat kedua penghuni ruangan itu berhenti saling menyerang. Bernafas pun terasa begitu menyesakkan. Berbeda dengan sang gadis yang takut jika orang diluar adalah _fans_ -nya, Sasori takut kalau-kalau orang itu adalah dosen psikopat itu. Masih tidak ada suara dari luar malah membuat kedua penghuni tersebut jantungan.

"Keluarlah, sayang~! Atau akan kudobrak pintu ini dan menghukummu~!" Sasori mati rasa. Suara ini tak salah lagi milik pria psikopat itu. Sang gadis yang tidak mengerti tetap terdiam walau keringat dingin berhasil jatuh deras. "Ayolah...aku tahu kau di dalam, sayang~~" Sasori berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar untuk kabur. Pandangannya lurus ke arah jendela. Dalam diam dia melangkah menuju jendela untuk kabur tapi gadis di belakangnya malah ikut-ikutan dan memegangi kemejanya erat.

 **GUBRAKKK**

Perabotan yang tersenggol sang gadis berjatuhan dan menimbulkan suara cukup keras.

"Kau..." Sasori memberikan pandangan mautnya, walaupun pasti tidak akan terlihat karena gelap, kearah sang gadis di belakangnya.

" _Oppss sorry..._ " Sang gadis pirang sepelan mungkin meminta maaf dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Berhentilah mengikuti!" Teriak pelan Sasori yang hanya bisa didengar gadis pirang itu.

"Biarkan aku ikut! _Please_ ~" Berusaha meyakinkan Sasori agar dirinya dapat kabur bersama. Sasori hanya mendengus melanjutkan aksi kaburnya. Sang gadis yang mendapat ijinpun tersenyum senang.

"Ahhahaha sudah kuduga kau di dalam, Sas... Cepat keluar! Akan kuberi kau hukuman yang pasti kau suka tentunya!" Orochimaru yang tidak mendapat balasan mulai tidak sabaran. "Ayolah, Sas, kau tidak perlu takut, sayang~ kau pasti akan senang dengan hukuman yang kuberi!" Masih tidak ada balasan dari dalam, Orochimaru malah tertawa gila. "Kau benar-benar membuatku bersemangat, sayang~! Baiklah akan kuhitung sampai satu. " Orochimaru makin tertawa keras karena tak ada sahutan dari dalam. "Tiga..." Sasori sepelan mungkin membuka jendela dan mengesernya ke samping. "Dua..." Sasori melompat turun dari jendela yang tidak begitu tinggi. "Satu...!"

 **BRAKKK**

Orochimaru berhasil membuat pintu itu terbuka dan hampir roboh dengan kekuatan 'ular'nya. Namun ketika memencet saklar lampu betapa murkanya dia karena tak ada sosok yang ia cari disana dan jendela yang terbuka. "Sasori! Akan kubuat kau menyesal!"

"Cempreng sekali suaranya! Siapa sih dia?!" Gadis pirang yang mendengar tak jelas teriakan Orochimaru terheran-heran. Kini ia berhasil menyelamatkan diri bersama Sasori dan tengah berlari mengitari taman gedung itu.

"Kau...harusnya kau itu minta maaf! Beraninya kau lompat kearahku!" Sasori menatap sebal gadis pirang berkepang di sampingnya. Bagaimana tidak kesal, dirinya serasa dihantam badak bercula satu. Gara-gara gadis itu yang ketakutan karena harus melompat dari jendela yang tingginya cuman 2 meter, ia harus rela merintih sakit karena ngilu di pinggulnya. Gadis cerewet itu melompat ke arahnya tanpa ijin dan berhasil menindihnya dengan sikut sang gadis yang berhasil menghantam tepat di pinggul kanannya.

"Cuman begitu saja kau sudah kesakitan? Kau 'kan pria! Sebagai pria kau harusnya kuat dan harusnya kau bangga karena ditindih olehku!" Gadis pirang itu sama-sekali tak merasa bersalah.

"Kau...!" Darah Sasori mulai mendidih. Harusnya ia biarkan saja gadis itu dan kabur sendiri. Untuk kesekiankalinya ia merutuki kebaikannya. Untung setelan kantor yang baru ia beli tidak lecet sedikitpun.

"Iya...iya maaf..! Habis mau bagaimana lagi, aku 'kan takut ketinggian."

"Tinggi? Kau berani bilang itu tinggi?" Sasori tercengang sesaat lalu kembali melanjutkan larinya. Malas harus berdebat dengan gadis tak tahu terimakasih itu.

"Hei kau mau kemana? Aku ikut!" Sang gadis menyusul Sasori tepat di belakang. "Setidaknya tolong biarkan aku ikut. Kurasa _fans_ -ku masih berkeliaran." Pinta sang gadis sambil berlari. Sasori makin kesal.

"Pergilah aku malas berurusan denganmu!" Sesekali Sasori merintih ngilu. Pinggulnya panas dan ngilu tiap kali ia bergerak.

"Ayolah, biasanya pria tampan itu baik-baik dan suka menolong, lho!" Gadis itu akui dan tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang ia temui itu ternyata sangat tampan. Wajahnya yang berkarakter dengan rahang tegas, mata coklatnya yang tajam, serta hidung mancung milik pemuda itu mampu membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat. Kharisma pemuda itu sempat membuatnya iri. Rambut merah cukup panjang model _mop-top_ yang sedikit berantakan dan menutupi sebagian matanya pun menambah kesan dewasa si pemilik.

"Gak sudi!" Jawaban singkat Sasori membuat pikiran gadis itu runtuh seketika. Padahal ia sudah memujinya, yah walaupun sekedar memuji dalam hati.

"Aku lapar dan tidak tahu letak kantin. Tolonglah sekali ini saja ya.." Perut gadis itu benar-benar sudah menjerit. Tenaganya bahkan hampir terkuras habis untuk aktifitas hari ini.

"Cari sendiri!"

"Dasar jahat! Kudoakan kau tersandung!"

 **JDUGGG**

Hanya dengan doa sang gadis, Sasori jatuh tersandung batu ukuran sedang dan kini tergeletak masih bernyawa. Gadis itu sempat kaget namun segera tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Tuh 'kan apa kubilang!"

"Kau!" Berusaha berdiri, Sasori mendecih tak suka kearah gadis dibelakangnya.

 **Drttt drttt**

Gadis pirang itu mengambil HP dari saku roknya. Memperhatikan sederet tulisan di inbox HP _flip_ -nya itu lalu menutupnya kembali. "Hehe sepertinya aku tidak jadi ke kantin. Ehmm.. apa kau tahu dimana parkiran Fakultas Hukum? Anterin boleh?" Dengan nada lembut tapi ekspresi memaksa gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti pada pria dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan jeans abu-abu di depannya.

Sasori mau menolak namun dia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa lagi pada dirinya. Cukup ia tersandung sekali. Bagaimana kalau gadis menyebalkan itu malah mendoakan yang tidak-tidak? "Ya." Jawaban pasrah dari Sasori langsung membuat gadis pirang itu membulatkan mata birunya. "Cepat ikuti aku!" Ia mulai berjalan dengan langkah pelan menahan perih di pinggul serta kakinya.

"Harusnya kau bersikap baik sejak awal. Padahal kau tampan tapi sikapmu benar-benar parah..." Mulai melangkah mengikuti Sasori, gadis itu mulai berceloteh dan membuat Sasori harus menahan sabar, lagi.

"Kau... aku yakin kau masih berumur belasan jadi bersikaplah sopan pada orang yang lebih tua! Sayang sekali jika benar kau artis pasti kau artis tidak laku!"

"Enak saja...Aku ini artis terkenal bahkan sudah _go_ -internasional! Film-film dan dramaku juga sangat laku!" Gadis yang masih memakai kacamata kotak itu mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak pernah nonton TV apa?!"

"Khe~ palingan kau itu _stuntman_ atau kalau tidak cuma pemain pendukung. Lihat saja cara bicara dan sikapmu yang menyebalkan itu!" Sasori masih berjalan santai tak mengindahkan gadis pirang yang cemberut dikata-katai oleh Sasori.

"Biarin! Kau sendiri yang mulai!"

"Hah...hari ini adalah hari sial terpanjang yang pernah kualami." Sasori menatap lelah rembulan di langit pekat. "Apalagi harus berurusan dengan bocah tengik ini yang ngaku-ngaku artis..." Sambungnya lagi sembari menatap malas gadis pirang dengan baju _sailor moon_ di sampingnya.

"Apa? Hei kau kira aku tidak menyesal apa berurusan denganmu?!" Bohong gadis itu, karena dalam hati kecilnya ia begitu senang bisa 'berkenalan' dengan pemuda yang membuat detak jantungnya terganggu.

"Sudah sampai..." Jelas pemuda dengan tinggi 175 cm itu.

"Cepat juga." Mereka telah tiba di pelataran parkir Fakultas Hukum yang tidak begitu jauh dari gerbang utama Universitas Konoha. Gadis bermata biru indah itu mencari seseorang yang menunggunya. Pandangannya menyusuri hamparan tanah luas dengan sedikit mobil-mobil yang masih terparkir. "Ah itu bibi Shizune!" Sahutnya girang mendapati wanita yang masih berbalut setelan kantor rapi. "Ah terima...kasih ya" Padahal gadis itu ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sasori, tapi pemuda itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Gadis itu cemberut. Tahu namanya saja tidak. "Dasar pria tidak bertanggungjawab! Beraninya kabur!" Tambah gadis itu kesal sembari berjalan menuju tempat Shizune berdiri. "Awas saja kalau ketemu lagi! Harusnya dia menungguku pergi! Kalau aku tiba-tiba diculik bagaimana? Huh~ tidak berperasaan!"

"Naru kau darimana saja? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Shizune yang berdiri disamping sedan Vios hitam kesayangannya langsung berlari menghampiri gadis pirang itu. "Kau tahu tadi bibi melihat pengemar-penggemarmu kesana-kemari. Kau tidak diapa-apain 'kan?"

"Tenang, bi, Naru berhasil lolos kok hehehe~" Bangganya. "Mana nenek?" Mencari sekitarnya dan gadis itu masih tidak menemukan wanita gagah itu.

"Tadi Tsunade- _sama_ pulang duluan karena harus mengurus Jiraiya- _sama_ yang babak belur. Beliau menitipkan salam untuk Naru sekaligus minta maaf karena makan siangnya harus ditunda." Jelas Shizune.

"Hah ini sih bukan ditunda lagi. Bahkan Naru belum sempat makan apa-apa tadi. Kakek itu awas saja kalau ketemu! Akan Naru tambah lebam di wajahnya!" Pernyataan dari bibir tipisnya membuat Shizune bergidik ngeri. Luka dari Tsunade saja amat banyak dan Naruto, gadis itu, mau menambahnya lagi?

"Tapi bukannya Naru sudah makan tadi?"

"Bagaimana Naru bisa makan, bi, Naru nyasar dan harus dikejar _fans_." Naruto masuk ke dalam sedan tanpa permisi, disusul Shizune di bangku kemudi. "Jangan lupakan dengan si merah menyebalkan itu!" Naruto mulai berteriak kesal mengingat Sasori.

"Naru, kau tidak apa 'kan?" Melihat kilatan membara di mata biru itu, Shizune tahu bahwa gadis belia itu tengah kesal tidak mati. "Ah b-bagaimana jika kita makan ramen?" Ide cemerlang muncul di otak Shizune.

"Beneran, bi? Asikkk!" Kilatan api itu kini bermetamorfosis menjadi cahaya cemerlang. Shizune bernafas lega melihat Naruto sudah 'mendingin'.

Sedan itu melaju pelan menyusuri jalan raya yang masih padat dengan berbagai cahaya warna-warni berasal dari bangunan tinggi di sekitarnya.

l

l

l

l

"Pagi, nek!" Pemuda berkemeja putih dan bercelana bahan hitam itu mencium lembut pipi Nenek Chiyo yang sedang menata menu makan pagi di meja lipat seperti biasanya.

"Pagi, Sasori." Nenek Chiyo membalas sapaan cucu satu-satunya itu, ia menatap kagum kearah Sasori. Penampilannya benar-benar berbeda, setelan kantor membuat dirinya tampak elegan. "Tadi malam kau pulang larut, Sasori. Maaf nenek langsung tidur dan tidak menunggumu pulang."

"Tidak apa, nek." Sasori justru sangat bersyukur ketika ia pulang ke rumah jam 11 malam dan neneknya sudah tertidur. Ia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan neneknya yang pasti seputar dosen psikopat gila itu. Tadi malam dia memang sempat ke klinik dahulu memeriksakan lebam di pinggulnya yang sampai saat ini masih terasa. Untung hanya lebam biasa dan hanya perlu mengoleskan salep seminggu ini. Kalau terjadi retak tulang dia tidak akan segan meminta pertanggungjawaban artis gadungan itu.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, Sasori." Sahut Nenek Chiyo yang melihat Sasori makan tanpa henti sambil memakaikan dasi biru tua itu rapi.

"Aku buru-buru, nek. Wawancaranya pagi dan aku tidak mau telat, nek." Sasori mengunyah tempura sambil memakaikan kaos kaki hitamnya. Sebenarnya ia sengaja berangkat lebih pagi dari jam seharusnya. Ia tidak mau _mood_ pagi harinya terganggu jika neneknya mengucapkan nama dosen psikopat itu. Sudah cukup kemarin menjadi hari tersuram di hidupnya. Dosen psikopat dan artis gadungan. Apalagi yang kurang? Mereka berdua yang membuat tidur Sasori tidak nyenyak. Dosen psikopat yang membuatnya ingin muntah dan artis gadungan cerewet yang membuat dirinya luka-luka. Takjub Sasori masih bernafas normal sampai saat ini.

"Oh iya, Sas, apa kau sudah bertemu Prof –" Belum sempat Nenek Chiyo menyebutkan nama dosen psikopat itu, Sasori sudah meneguk minum dan berdiri mengambil jas hitamnya seraya mencium kening Nenek Chiyo.

"Aku pergi dulu, nek." Sasori mengambil tas kantor hitam berbentuk persegi panjang di dekat meja lipat lalu memakaikan sepatu pantofel hitam di balkon dekat pintu. "Doakan aku, nek." Terakhir ia tersenyum simpul pada neneknya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Nenek Chiyo.

"Kenapa dia?" Nenek Chiyo menatap bingung cucunya yang sudah berlalu pergi.

l

l

l

l

 _M.E._

Lambang emas yang terdiri dari dua huruf itu seolah menyapa tiap penduduk yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan yang hanya terdiri dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sekelilingnya. Logo Maroon Entertainment yang terukir indah di batu taman cukup besar berbentuk persegi panjang yang membelah jalan masuk dan jalan keluar kantor agensi hiburan terbesar di Jepang itu.

Kantor agensi itu memiliki bangunan yang berpuluh hektar luasnya. Halaman depan yang terdiri dari pepohonan yang mengitarinya bahkan menandingi luas lapangan bola, mungkin. Maroon Entertainment atau yang biasa disingkat M.E. terdiri dari dua bangunan utama depan-belakang yang diselingi oleh taman dan kolam ikan cukup luas. Sedangkan tempat parkir yang berisi beragam jenis mobil terhampar rapi di sayap kiri-kanan bangunan depan.

Tentunya karyawan disana harus memiliki fisik yang kuat untuk dapat bertahan bertahun-tahun. Tak ayal mereka yang bekerja disana memiliki bentuk tubuh ideal dan betis yang kencang. Untuk mengelilingi salah-satu gedung saja sehari mereka dapat membakar 400 kalori tubuh.

Untungnya perusahaan yang baru berdiri 15 tahun silam itu menyediakan jasa transportasi berupa _custom karts_ , sejenis tranportasi seperti di lapangan golf, agar tiap karyawan teringani beban kerjanya ketika beralih gedung. Bayangkan jika mereka harus mengitari perusahaan itu, mungkin baru sore hari mereka sampai tujuan. Bisa saja para pegawai memakai mobil kesayangan mereka, tapi mereka harus siap-siap didepak jika melakukannya. Karyawan menengah yang membawa mobil disana bahkan mencapai ratusan. Masa iya kantor agensi tersebut jadi jalan raya dadakan gara-gara ratusan mobil berlalu-lalang? Macet yang ada.

Kedua penjaga yang berdiri di depan halaman pintu masuk tak bergerbang itu memerhatikan sosok pemuda dengan setelan kantor yang tampak pas membuat tubuhnya yang memang ideal itu semakin gagah. Bukan pakaian pemuda yang dua pria tegap dengan seragam hitam itu tercengang melihatnya. Mereka sudah biasa jika para pegawai kelas menengah dengan setelan kantor membawa mobil untuk bekerja, nah yang satu ini berbeda, jalan kaki.

" _Mungkin pegawai baru."_ Pikir mereka serempak.

"Selamat pagi, pak, apa Anda pegawai baru disini?" Tanya salah-satu penjaga yang lebih tinggi. Pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu memberikan sapaan hormat pada kedua penjaga yang tepat berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Selamat pagi, pak. Saya ada wawancara kerja dengan Direktur SDM disini." Ucap tenang pemuda Akasuna itu. Kedua penjaga hanya menggangguk beriringan.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, pak." Penjaga yang lebih pendek segera menghubungi –entah siapa– melalui _walkie-talkie_. Pemuda Akasuna itu menatap bingung. Biasanya setelah diinterogasi satpam saja ia langsung diperbolehkan masuk. Apa mereka mengira dia itu penjahat, ya? "Maaf, membuat Anda menunggu. Silahkan masuk." Lanjut penjaga tadi menuntun pemuda Akasuna bernama Sasori itu melewati jalan khusus disamping _barrier gate_ cukup besar berwana keemasan. Sasori kembali bingung karena penjaga di depannya terdiam menunggu 'sesuatu'.

"Maaf, pak. Saya bisa cari ruangannya sendiri." Ungkap Sasori yang mulai cemas melihat diamnya penjaga itu.

"Oh, tentu Anda dapat menanyakannya langsung pada resepsionis di dalam. Tenang saja, pak." Senyum penjaga itu bahkan tidak membuat Sasori tenang. Lalu kenapa dia harus berdiri disini? Aneh.

Menunggu sesuatu yang entah apa itu, Sasori melirik jam di tangan kirinya masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum wawancara dimulai. Saat ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan sebuah _custom karts_ berwarna biru tua terparkir tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri. Masih aneh, Sasori tetap diam di tempat.

"Silahkan, pak. Anda akan diantar ke Gedung 2 tempat Direktur SDM." Sasori yang masih bingung hanya menggangguk dan berterimakasih kepada penjaga itu. Ia menaiki kendaraan itu yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sasori melihat sekelilingnya yang tampak asri ditumbuhi pohon cemara juga terdapat pancuran besar di tengah halaman luas itu yang sangat megah dengan kolam ikan koi yang dihiasi bunga teratai di permukaannya. Dari sana mereka memakai jalur kanan untuk memasuki kawasan gedung.

Tak jauh dari kolam pancuran, Sasori sudah disuguhi sebuah gedung kaca _one-way_ yang menjulang tinggi, mungkin lebih dari 50 lantai. Gedung itu berbentuk kubik dengan sisi-sinya yang sedikit lonjong. Sasori yag mengira ia akan turun disana langsung menghentikan aksinya karena sopir itu masih mengemudikan _custom karts_ ke sisi kanan gedung.

Sasori terheran begitu melihat jalan cukup besar serupa dengan jalan raya satu arah yang kini sedang ia lewati. Dapat ia bayangkan lebar gedung itu karena baru 5 menit ia sampai di ujungnya.

Belum sempat terkagum dengan megahnya gedung pertama, ia terfokus pada sebuah taman besar yang luasnya saja mencapai 300 meter persegi. Pohon maple kekuningan tertanam kokoh disana. Ditengah-tengah taman itu ada kolam ikan cukup besar dan beberapa jalan setapak. Keren, Sasori bahkan mengira kalau itu hanya ilusi.

Begitu melihat beberapa karyawan yang memakai _custom karts_ , pikiran Sasori runtuh. Sempat ia berbangga diri karena diperlakukan istimewa, padahal _custom karts_ yang ia naiki ini pasti sengaja disediakan mengingat betapa luasnya perusahaan itu. Ia merutuki dirinya yang terlalu percay diri.

Sasori nampaknya tak akan menyiakan kesempatan bekerja di perusahaan itu. Apalagi saat melihat Gedung 2 yang berbentuk oval dan lebih megah dari gedung yang pertama ia jumpai. Eksteriornya hampir sama dengan gedung pertama, hanya bentuk dan ukuran serta keramik berwarna putih bercorak keemasan yang membedakannya.

 _Custom karts_ itu berhenti di depan gedung. Sasori segera turun dan menaiki tangga keramik yang berjumlah belasan. Kembali ia tercengang ketika melewati pintu masuk otomatis dengan sinar infra merah. Bahkan dalamnya pun tidak kalah menarik. Megah seperti katedral.

Setelah ia menyatakan tujuannya pada seorang resepsionis ia segera diijinkan menuju lantai 30 menggunakan lift. Ia menekan dua digit nomor lantai yang akan ia tuju di layar _touchscreen_. Tentu dia sudah menduganya. Mana mungkin lift itu sanggup memuat lebih dari 50 tombol karena gedung itu terdiri dari puluhan lantai.

Sasori berdoa sebelum sampai ke tujuannya. Ia yang sendirian di dalam lift berdoa agar ia diterima di agensi ternama itu. Semoga saja.

Sasori keluar dari lift dan langsung melihat meja sekretaris di depannya. Hanya ada satu ruangan yang sudah pasti ruang Direkrtur SDM, WC, dan satu set sofa disisi jendela sebelah kiri. Pemandangan yang indah.

"Anda Akasuna Sasori?" Tanya sekretaris itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Selamat pagi, bu. Betul, saya Akasuna Sasori."

"Silahkan, Hatake- _sama_ sudah menunggu." Sasori mengikuti sekretaris itu menuju ke dalam ruangan luas bernuansa serba putih. Kaca _one-way_ yang mengelilingi ruangan itu menambah kesegaran tersendiri, Sasori seperti berada di atas awan. Hanya meja kerja, sofa, dan rak-rak dokumen yang ada di ruangan itu dan terkesan elit.

"Pagi, Akasuna Sasori. Saya Hatake Kakashi." Pria yang memakai kemeja hitam, dasi hitam, celana hitam, sabuk dan sepatu hitam malah membuat suasana ruangan yang tadinya sejuk menjadi suram. Bagaimana bisa seorang direktur berpakaian 'berbeda' seperti itu? Tak ketinggalan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang makin menambah kesuraman di ruangan itu.

"Selamat pagi, Hatake- _sama_." Sasori menjabat tangan Kakashi dan segera duduk ketika diperintah.

"Hana, kau bisa keluar sekarang." Sekretaris bernama Inuzuka Hana segera menunduk hormat dan berlalu keluar ruangan. Tinggalah Kakashi dan Sasori di ruangan luas itu. "Nah, Akasuna, kau tidak usah terlalu formal disini. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka karyawanku terlalu kaku."

"Baik, Hatake- _sama_."

"Baiklah, coba kulihat CV-mu."

Sasori mengambil map biru dari dalam koper kantornya lalu menyerahkan map itu pada Kakashi.

"Nah, Akasuna Sasori, apa ada yang ingin Anda tanyakan?" Pertanyaan dari Kakashi membuat Sasori terlonjak. Seharusnya ia yang ditnyai bukan malah ia yang bertanya.

"Maaf, hatake- _sama_ , tapi bukankah Anda yang menanyai saya?" Tanya Sasori sedikit gugup. Takut kalau lelaki di depannya tersinggung.

"Dosen yang merekomendasikanmu datang langsung kesini dan menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya ditanyakan saat sesi wawancara." Jawab Kakashi tanpa ada ganjalan atau nada ketidaksukaan. "Nampaknya kau sangat disenagi oleh dosen itu ya?"

 **GLEK**

Rasanya Sasori ingin muntah. Kenapa juga dosen psikopat itu mengambil jatah wawancaranya? Tidak ada kerjaan lain apa?

"Tidak juga, Hatake- _sama_." Bohong Sasori. Masa dia harus cerita kalau dosen psikopat itu bahkan mencintainya? Gila aja... "Tapi kenapa tidak manajer saja yang mewawancarai pelamar kerja, pak?"

"Oh, biasanya orang-orang yang direkomendasikan akan langsung diwawancarai oleh saya. Kami juga mempunya hubungan baik dengan Universitas Konoha. Banyak lulusan kampusmu yang bekerja disini, Akasuna. Saya yakin tanpa mewawancaraimu langsung pun saya tahu bahwa kau berpotensi dan kompeten. Apalagi hanya kau satu-satunya mahasiswa Universitas Konoha yang direkomendasikan Profesor Orochimaru."

"Dariman Anda tahu bahwa saya mahasiswa pertama yang mendapat rekomendasi dari Profesor Orochimaru, pak?" Tanya Sasori heran.

"Tentu saja karena saya pun lulusan sana dan kenal betul dengan dosen teraneh itu hahaha~" Sasori nampak setuju dengan pernyataan terakhir Kakashi. Ternyata benar, dosen psikopat itu bahkan dikenal alumni sebagai dosen yang aneh. "Nah, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sepertinya tidak, pak." Jawab Sasori tanpa pikir panjang.

Kakashi mengambil kertas kontrak kerja yang sudah ia persiapkan dalam salah-satu arsip dimejanya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasori. " Silahkan kau baca. Jika kau setuju kau bisa langsung menandatanganinya."

Sasori membaca tiap baris dalam lembaran itu dan ia kaget saat melihat nominal gajinya sebulan. Bayangkan 400000 yen setiap bulan! Sasori yakin ia bisa cepat kaya jika bekerja beberapa tahun dengan gaji sebesar itu. Tanpa pikir ulang, Sasori yang sudah dibutakan oleh uang langsung menggerakkan tangannya memberi tanda tangan diatas materai lalu menyerahkan pada Kakashi. "Ini, pak, sudah saya tandatangani."

"Wah, kau tidak memikirkannya dulu, Akasuna?"

"Tidak, Hatake- _sama_. Saya sudah yakin." Jawab Sasori semangat.

"Baiklah kau mulai bekerja besok. Gajimu akan saya transfer di awal bulan. Berhubung kau masih baru, untuk gaji pertamamu akan saya transfer 50% di awal bulan dan sisanya di akhir bulan." Kakashi mengecek ulang data-data Sasori di komputernya. "Untuk salinan kontrak kerja akan saya berikan besok. Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Akasuna?"

"Saya masih bingung tentang divisi mana yang saya tempati, Hatake- _sama_."

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi berpikir.

"Sepertinya kau harus membaca ulang kontrak kerjanya." Kakashi menyerahkan kembali lembaran kontrak kerja yang sudah tersusun rapi di dalam map arsip khusus.

Sasori yang masih tidak mengerti menuruti perintah Kakashi untuk membaca ulang lembaran dokumen itu. Ia sendiri masih bingung dan tak tahu bagian mana yang seharusnya ia baca. Namun, belum sampai pertengahan dokumen, ia terkejut mendapati pernyataan yang tadi sempat ia lewati begitu saja.

"Maaf, Hatake- _sama_ , apa saya boleh membatalkan kontrak ini?" Tanya Sasori gugup.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka dengan kontraknya? Menurutku, kontrak itu sangat bagus."

"Saya bertindak ceroboh, pak. Saya tidak tahu kalau Anda sedang mencari manajer artis."

"Lho, apa Profesor aneh itu tidak memberitahumu? Padahal saya sudah bilang bahwa hanya itu jabatan yang ada saat ini." Sasori tertohok. Sial, harusnya ia lebih teliti. Sasori menyalahkan dosen psikopat yang suka ikut campur urusannya.

"Tidak, pak. Saya ingin melamar kerja menjadi manajer divisi bukan manajer artis, Hatake- _sama._ Jadi, apa boleh kontrak itu dibatalkan, pak?" Sasori berdoa agar Kakashi setuju dengan usulnya. Ia kuliah di jurusan manajemen bukan ingin menjadi manajer artis tapi manajer keuangan atau semacamnya!

"Tentu boleh." Pernyataan dari Kakashi membuat Sasori senang. Walau ia sangat menyesal karena ia tidak mendapat pekerjaan lagi, tapi itu lebih baik daripada bekerja tidak dibidangnya. "Tapi kau harus membayar dispensasi kerugiannya, Akasuna." Sasori terlonjak mendengar penuturan Kakashi.

Dispensasi? Yang benar saja!

"T-Tapi pak..."

"Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak membacanya?"

Ya, Sasori memang melewatkan beberapa baris karena tidak konsentrasi sesudah melihat nominal gajinya. Ceroboh! Sasori ingin memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok segera. Baru pertamakali ia seceroboh ini.

"Sepertinya saya akan menerima kontrak ini, pak." Sasori pasrah, tidak mungkin ia bisa membayar dispensasi kerugian yang jumlahnya tak bisa ia tanggung.

"Bukan sepertinya lagi, Akasuna, tapi kau memang terikat dengan kontrak ini." Jelas Kakashi, Sasori merutuki kecerobohannya. "Baiklah, kau harus tahu bahwa kontrakmu setahun. Anggaplah kau sedang dalam pelatihan dan bekerja keraslah agar kau mendapat promosi." Sasori kembali bersemangat, setidaknya dia bisa mendapat pengalaman, ya menjadi manajer artis pun tak apa. "Besok datanglah kemari jam 9 pagi. Kau akan mendapat latihan dasar dan bertemu dengan artis yang akan bersamamu setahun kedepan."

"Baik, pak. Tapi siapa artis itu?" Sasori yang semangatnya sudah kembali menanyakan perihal artis yang akan ia asuh.

"Oh, aku sampai lupa."Kakashi menepuk jidatnya." Tentu kau pasti tahu Nami, 'kan?" Kakashi menyeringai penuh arti dibalik masker ketatnya. Siapapun pasti tahu dan akan bersyukur bisa menjadi manajer Nami, pikirnya.

"Maaf, pak, saya tidak tahu. Apa dia laki-laki?"

 **BRUK**

Dalam imajinasinya, Kakashi terjatuh dari duduk nyamannya.

Kakashi serasa mati kutu. Pria macam apa Sasori itu sampai-sampai seorang Nami pun ia tak tahu?

"Kalau begitu lihat besok saja." Kakashi pusing dibuat Sasori. Sepertinya ia harus mengadakan rapat sesegera mungkin untuk membuat strategi agar Nami sampai terkenal ke desa-desa sekalian. Jangan sampai Nami yang sangat populer itu ada yang tak tahu!

"Baik, pak." Sasori dan Kakashi berjabat tangan.

"Ah, Akasuna, kau tidak perlu memakai setelan formal seperti itu lagi. Cukup kemeja, celana bahan, dan pantofel." Ucap Kakashi.

"Baik, pak, saya permisi." Kakashi mengantarkan Sasori keluar ruangan. Segera Sasori menunduk hormat dan menaiki lift.

"Akhirnya..." Kakashi memandang Sasori yang sudah terhalangi pintu lift, "aku bisa bersama dengan pujaan hatiku lagi~" Kakashi memasang seringai andalannya.

l

l

l

l

Hari berganti. Pagi hari di Konoha yang dikenal sebagai kota tropis itu begitu sejuk. Pepohonan rimbun yang menghiasi tiap sudut kota menambah keasrian. Burung-burung saling berkicau, entah apa yang sedang mereka katakan.

Waktu masih menunjukkan jam 7 pagi tetapi jalan raya sudah dipenuhi jejeran mobil dengan tujuan masing-masing. Beberapa pelajar sedang menyebrangi _zebra cross_ untuk sampai ke sekolah. Para penduduk dengan berbagai profesi sudah siap bekerja di bidang masing-masing.

"Halo, Direktur Senju?" Iruka yang menelepon Senju Tobirama sesekali melihat ke kamar Naruto, gadis pirang itu tengah berdandan. Terdengar jawaban dari Senju Tobirama. Iruka segera menjelaskan alasannya menelepon pada sang bungsu Senju.

"Maaf, direktur, saya mengganggu pagi Anda."

 _"Ada apa, Iruka?"_

"Begini, direktur, sejak dua hari lalu Namikaze mulai berkelakuan aneh." Iruka berenti sejenak, ia melanjutkan lagi perkaataannya saat orang yang ia hubungi masih terdiam. "Saya pikir ada baiknya Namikaze dibawa ke psikiater."

" _Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan? Bukannya dia sering berlaku yang aneh-aneh? Kalau hanya hal biasa jangan bawa dia ke psikiater. Dia baru terkena kontroversi beberapa bulan lalu."_

"T-Tapi direktur Namikaze mulai kelihatan tidak waras. Semenjak pulang jalan-jalan dengan Tsunade- _sama_ , Namikaze sering uring-uringan sambil menjerit sesekali. Kadang dia murung tanpa sebab lalu tiba-tiba berteriak tidak jelas." Iruka memperkecil suaranya, takut Naruto mendengar.

" _Itu hal biasa, Iruka –"_

"Direktur.. Namikaze jadi sering bertindak brutal! Dia pernah menari-nari lalu loncat kesana-kemari dan berteriak sambil menciumi wajan yang masih panas, bahkan ujung mata pisau pun pernah ia ciumi!" Iruka mulai panas-dingin mengingat kejadian itu.

" _Apa Namikaze pernah tersipu lalu tiba-tiba marah-marah lalu memukuli kepalanya sendiri?"_

Iruka terdiam sejenak, mengingat kembali. "Iya, direktur! Semenjak hari itu sampai sekarang, Namikaze selalu tersipu tapi baru semenit Namikaze malah membenturkan kepalanya. Saya benar-benar takut, direktur!"

" _Tenanglah, Iruka. Itu wajar karena –"_

"PAMAN IRUKA!"

"Maaf, direktur, nanti saya hubungi lagi." Iruka segera memutuskan sambungan HP-nya lalu masuk pelan ke dalam kamar Naruto. Senju Tobirama yang berada di apartemennya yang hanya berbeda lantai itu hanya mendengus kasar. Setidaknya Iruka harus membiarkan bosnya itu menyelesaikan perkataannya!

"Paman lama sekali!" Naruto cemberut.

"Hehe maaf Naru..." Iruka menyodorkan segelas susu coklat hangat yang langsung dihabiskan Naruto dalam sekejap mata.

"Ah~ enaknya..." Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih, Naruto memberikan gelas kosong itu pada Iruka.

Iruka yang sudah biasa dijadikan layaknya pelayan oleh si pirang itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kelakuannya. Hanya saja Iruka tidak suka jika Naruto atau siapapun tiak tahu berterimakasih atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Hal sepele sih, tapi tidak susah 'kan mengucapkan kata manis berupa 'terimakasih'?

Terkadang ia memang kesal karena Naruto yang berumur lebih muda darinya harusnya bersikap lebih sopan padanya. Jangan saat kamera me- _shoot_ -nya saja baru Naruto bersikap layaknya seorang _lady_. Pantas saja manajer-manajer Naruto yang dulu langsung mengundurkan diri dan tidak melanjutkan kontrak. Tapi entah kenapa, Iruka yang sudah mengenal Naruto sejak balita tetap menyayangi si pirang walau ia diperlakukan seperti pembantu sekalipun.

"Naru kita harus berangkat sekarang. Direktur Hatake sudah menunggu di M.E." Iruka berlalu dari kamar Naruto.

"Iya, paman... Sebentar lagi!" Naruto menyisir rambutnya yang sudah ia buat sedikit bergelombang. Rambutnya merupakan aset berharga. Panjang, tebal, dan terawat membuat Naruto menjadi model iklan shampo saat usianya 10 tahun.

"Paman tunggu di _basement_ ya..." Iruka segera membereskan keperluan Naruto. Ia mengangkat beberapa _tote bag_ yang entah apa isinya. Padahal tadi malam Iruka sudah bilang pada Naruto kalau mereka hanya berkunjung ke kantor Kakashi dan siangnya rapat dengan manajer promosi Beste Germany, bukannya mau bepergian atau jalan-jalan.

"Iya paman! Duluan saja!"

Iruka yang sempat menengok ke dalam kamar Naruto kembali meringis ngeri melihat gadis pirang itu dengan centilnya mengecup boneka rubah kuning kesayangannya. Gadis itu memberikan _kiss-bye_ kearah sang rubah berekor sembilan itu namun tiba-tiba ia mendadak kesal dan menampar-nampar boneka itu.

Benar, Iruka harus membawa Naruto segera ke psikiater kepercayaan keluarga Senju, secara paksa pun jadi. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Naruto mengidap gila berkepanjangan! Apapun alasan kegilaan Naruto, ia harus segera menyembuhkannya!

l

l

l

l

Hari yang dinantikan namun tidak diharapkan Sasori tiba. Ia yang mengenakan pakaian yang disarankan Direktur SDM itu tetap terlihat gagah dan rupawan. Ia harus berbangga diri karena bekerja di agensi besar, neneknya pun sangat senang mendengarnya diterima dengan gaji yang besar untuk seorang pemula. Hanya saja Sasori belum memberitahukan pekerjaannya sebagai manajer artis saat ia mentraktir makan malam neneknya dengan gaji pertamanya.

M.E. memang berada di distrik yang berbeda dengan apartemen Sasori. Ia harus menaiki bus dua kali dan berjalan belasan menit agar sampai di perusahaan hiburan itu.

Seperti kemarin, ia diantar masuk menggunakan _custom karts_ berakomodasi 7 penumpang. Ya, hanya dirinyalah karyawan kelas menengah yang tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi. Sasori melihat sendiri dirinya dan beberapa karyawan OB yang memakai _custom karts_ dari gerbang. Sasori sempat iri dan patah semangat tapi segera ia menepis pikiran negatifnya. Ia juga bisa membeli mobil pribadi, tentunya beberapa tahun kedepan.

Sasori mengenakan kacamata dan rambutnya yang biasanya sedikit berantakan kini tertata rapi kepinggir layaknya pelajar jenius. Ia ingin memberikan kesan baik di hari pertama ia bekerja. Walau dirinya sendiri mengakui bahwa dirinya terlihat tua dengan gaya rambut seperti itu tapi ia cukup senang karena ketampanannya masih terlihat jelas.

Sesampainya di Gedung 2 ia segera menuju lift dan menekan nomor lantai rungan Kakashi. Ia melihat ulang penampilannya di pantulan lift keemasan itu. Merasa dirinya sudah rapi Sasori tersenyum tipis. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya di tas kantor yang ia beli saat magang untuk skripsinya itu.

 **TRING**

Lift terbuka. Sasori segera keluar dan menghampiri sekretaris bernama Inuzuka Hana.

"Selamat pagi, Akasuna." Sekretaris itu segera memberi sapaan ketika melihat Sasori di depannya.

Sasori begitu senang. Bukan karena ia menyukai sekretaris itu. Tapi karena sapaan yang tidak ia dapatkan kemarin. "Selamat pagi. Saya ada janji dengan Hatake- _sama_ jam 9 ini."

Sekretaris berambut coklat itu segera menghubungi Kakashi lewat telepon di mejanya.

"Silahkan masuk!" Hana, sekretaris itu, segera membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Sasori masuk sedangkan dirinya kembali ke meja sekretaris.

"Selamat pagi, Hatake- _sama_!" sebisa mungkin Sasori tersenyum walau enggan. _Mood_ paginya hampir hancur melihat setelan bosnya itu yang memakai pakaian serba hitam seperti kemarin. Sasori yakin, gaji seorang direktur pastilah besar, tapi kenapa bosnya itu tidak memakai pakaian lain yang lebih elegan? Apa hanya kemeja hitam itu yang ia punya?

"Ah, pagi, Akasuna!" Masih disibukkan dengan beberapa lembar dokumen, Kakashi mempersilahkan Sasori duduk dengan gerak tangannya. "Wah penampilanmu berbeda dengan kemarin. Aku sempat tidak mengenalimu..." Kakashi yang sudah selesai memberikan stempel diatas dokumen-dokumen tadi segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasori.

"Apa saya terlihat berbeda, Hatake- _sama_?" Sasori bingung, padahal dia hanya mengubah gaya rambutnya. Apa ia terlihat lebih tampan atau lebih jelek?

"Ya, kemarin kau terlihat layaknya pengusaha, sekarang... coba kau memakai seragam SMA, pasti kau akan segera dikenal sebagai pelajar kutu buku hahaha~" Kakashi tertawa tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sangar Sasori. Beraninya dia mengejek pemuda Akasuna itu. Hampir saja Sasori menjambak rambut jabrik bosnya itu kalau dirinya tidak terkontrol.

"Maaf, Akasuna..." Kakashi sudah kembali seius walau dirinya masih tertawa pelan, "kau hanya terlalu rapi saja." Kakashi beralasan. "Tapi tetap ketampananmu masih terlihat." Sasori kembali segar mendengar penuturan Kakashi.

"Terimakasih, Hatake- _sama_."

"Ini salinan kontrak kerjamu." Kakashi memberikan map plastik hijau pada Sasori. "Dan ini kartu pengenalmu." Kembali Kakashi menyerahkan _name tag_ dengan bagian foto yang masih kosong. Dibawah kolom foto itu tercetak nama jelas Sasori. Lambang M.E. memperindah _name tag_ itu. "Kau hanya perlu menempelkan fotomu. Pakailah setiap kau bekerja dan selipkan di sakumu jika kau berada diluar." Sasori mengernyit bingung. "Kau tidak mau 'kan dikejar-kejar wartawan karena bekerja disini?"

Seolah mengerti akan jawaban Kakashi berupa tanda tanya, Sasori mengangguk paham. "Baik, Hatake- _sama_ , saya mengerti."

 **KRING KRING**

Kakashi segera mengangkat telepon _cordless_ model JD-4C1CL berwarna putih itu. "Ya?" Kakashi terdiam sejenak mendengar penjelasan sekretarisnya diluar. "Hmm..."

Kakashi segera meletakkan kembali telepon nirkabel itu ketempat semula. "Akasuna, apapun yang terjadi nanti jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, ya..."

Sasori teramat bingung. Ia mengengangguk saja walau tak paham.

Belum semenit, pintu bahan jati itu terbuka lebar. Muncullah pemuda dengan goresan di hidung dan gadis jelita berambut pirang. Kakashi mendengus kasar, ia sudah biasa melihat kelakuan sang tamu berjenis kelamin perempuan itu yang selalu seenaknya duduk tanpa memberikan sapaan terlebih dahulu.

"Sttt Naru..." Iruka yang masih berdiri berbisik pada Naruto yang tengah menyamankan diri di sofa sebelah kiri pintu, bermaksud menyuruh gadis itu untuk berdiri dan memberikan salam, tapi Iruka diacuhkan.

Sasori yang melihatnya tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia hanya mendengus memperhatikan gadis berkacamata hitam itu yang duduk membelakanginya di sofa yang tak jauh dari meja kerja Kakashi.

"Sudahlah, Iruka... Biarkan gadis tak tahu _image_ itu berbuat sesukanya." Kakashi segera menghampiri pria dengan pakaian kasual itu, Sasori mengikuti dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Hatake- _sama_!" Sapa Iruka sambil menjabat tangan Kakashi.

"Pagi!" Kakashi menjabat Iruka lama. Iruka merajuk, mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kakashi namun gagal.

"Huh!" Gadis pirang mendengus keras. "Sudah Naru duga alasan paman memanggil kami!"

"Hehehe~" Kakashi terkekeh nista. "Jangan ikut campur, Naru..." Jawab Kakashi dengan nada setengah bercanda. Sasori mencoba berpikir atas kelakuan atasannya. Kakashi melepaskan genggamannya tak rela. "Perkenalkan, Akasuna Sasori, pegawai baru disini." Tunjuk Kakashi pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Halo, Akasuna. Saya Umino Iruka, senang bertemu dengan Anda." Iruka menjabat tangan Sasori.

"Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Umino- _sama_."

"Panggil Iruka saja, jangan terlau formal."

Kakashi yang melihat senyuman Iruka cemburu. Apalagi genggaman tangan mereka belum terlepas. "Ayo, duduk!" Kakashi melangkah di depan dan memilih duduk di sofa _single_ yang memang sudah seharusnya ia sebagai atasan duduk disana.

"Jadi ada apa paman memanggil Naru? Kalau tidak penting Naru per –" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Iruka yang duduk di sebelah kirinya menutup mulut Naruto dengan kedua tangan. Sasori yang duduk di sofa panjang di depan mereka bersikap tenang.

"Hahaha~ jangan terlalu dipedulikan." Iruka tertawa garing, masih membekap Naruto. "Silahkan Hatake- _sama_ jika ada yang ingin dibicara..awww!" Iruka terlonjak kaget menyadari aksi Naruto menggigit jarinya. Walau tidak berbekas tapi gigitan pelan Naruto cukup sakit.

"Iruka kau tidak apa-apa?" Kakashi langsung berdiri menghampiri Iruka yang masih terduduk merintih sakit. Dengan cekatan, Kakashi mengusap lembut kelingking kiri Iruka yang terkena gigitan Naruto. Gerakan sensual Kakashi membuat Sasori yang tadinya panik langsung tertunduk lemas. Rupanya masih ada Orochimaru yang lainnya di kota ini!

"Sudah kuduga maksud terselubung paman!" Naruto berdecak tidak suka.

"Naruto, seharusnya kau minta maaf dulu pada Iruka!"

"Iya, maaf! Naru kesel sih dibekap-bekap gitu!"

"Tidak apa. Hatake- _sama_ , jari saya sudah mendingan." Secara tak langsung Iruka menyuruh Kakashi untuk berhenti mengusap kelingkingnya, malu.

"Hah...kau ini Naruto!" Kakashi mimijit kepalanya kasar, pusing kenapa gadis yang waktu kecil sangat manis kini berubah menjadi liar.

"Apa?!" Naruto kesal disalahkan terus. "Paman ada apa sih manggil Naru kemari?"

"Apa masalah kontrak kerja?" Iruka menambahkan.

Kakashi yang kembali duduk di sofa _single_ menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan manajer barumu, Naruto."

Pernyataan Kakashi membuat ketiga makhluk hidup selain dirinya bergumul dalam pikiran masing-masing.

" _Jangan bilang artis yang dimaksud itu adalah gadis pirang tidak sopan ini!"_ Batin Sasori menjerit frustasi, berharap telinganya sedang bermasalah.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **Arafim123  
** hehehe makasih arafim udah dilanjut nih...reviewnya jangan lupa ya...

 **Askasufa  
** hahaha emang Orochimaru ini geernya minta ampun wkwk  
bener sasori yang bekap si naru hehe ketebak banget ya?!  
makasih banget udah nyemangatin author ^^ author seneng banget jadi tambah semangat nulisnya :)

 **Uzumaki megami  
** tenang...udah dilanjut kok :)

 **Namikaze minto  
** wkwk orochimaru kyknya pantesan dapet peran antagonis atau yang aneh" gitu ya cocok dgn imagenya...sippp udah dilanjut dan agak lama dari harapan author :( sempet hilang datanya&harus ngetik ulang nih

 **Yunata  
** okay udah dilanjut ^^

 **Lami  
** sippp selamat membaca...:)

 **Thanks a lot to:** **  
yukiko senju** l **uzumaki megami** l **seizawa yulianto** l **askasufa** l **arafim123** l **UzuNami Fuujin** l **AndryanSL** l **Namikaze Minto** l **Namikaze Otorie** l **Yunata** l **Lami**

 _Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, follow, dan favorite story author :)_

 _Love you all *love sign*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kisah tentang seorang selebriti papan atas yang dikenal cantik,anggun,dermawan,berbakat,dan etikanya yang patut diacungi jempol. Tapi dibalik semua itu...**

* * *

 **NATION'S GODDESS**

 **(Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto)**

* * *

" _Shit_!"

"Prof, tenanglah."

"Sial! Beraninya anak itu mencampakkanku!"

"Prof –"

"Kabuto, cari keberadaannya sekarang juga! Kalau perlu buntuti dia dan laporkan malam ini juga!"

"Baik, Prof!" Patuh, Kabuto segera menunduk memberi hormat dan pergi dari hadapan Orochimaru.

Gundah dan merasa dikhianati, Orochimaru meneguk habis minuman keras yang ada di meja ruang tamunya. Keadaannya sangat buruk dengan mata yang kian memerah, ia menangis dalam diam semalaman.

"Sasori khekhekhe.." Raut wajahnya berubah menampilkan seringai licik. Orochimaru berjalan gontai menuju jendela lebar dengan pemandangan kota yang ramai. " Akan kupastikan kau tunduk padaku. Pasti!" Raut wajahnya kembali serius, matanya memandang tajam sudut kota.

I

I

I

I

"Huahhh kapan hari ini cepat berganti?!"

Iruka berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruangan Kakashi. Hana yang melihatnya tak tahan, maklum ia wanita yang menjunjung tinggi tata krama. Inginnya memarahi Iruka tapi tak jadi, bisa saja malah ia yang disudutkan oleh Kakashi.

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih!" Iruka tak bisa tenang. Dua makhluk berbeda _gender_ yang masih betah di dalam ruangan menjadi penyebabnya.

Sasori yang tadinya memilih duduk di pojokan menghampiri Iruka. Ia juga tak tenang. Apalagi mengetahui bahwa artis tak punya sopan santun itu yang akan ia asuh.

"Maaf, Iruka- _san_ , apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik di dalam? Kelihatannya Iruka- _san_ begitu takut."

Iruka menunjukkan wajah tegangnya. Ia berhenti dengan aktivitas mondar-mandirnya. Sasori kaget saat mendapati kedua tangan Iruka menggenggam erat kedua sisi pundaknya.

"Ya. Ini sangat gawat!" Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia frustasi karena sudah puluhan menit mereka menunggu diluar dan dua makhluk keras kepala itu belum menampakkan wajah.

"Apa sebaiknya kita masuk saja, Iruka- _san_?" Sasori mendadak khawatir. Pikirannya parno, takut terjadi kasus kriminalitas di dalam ruangan Kakashi.

Iruka seolah mendapat pencerahan melepaskan genggamannya dan segera mendekat ke depan pintu. "Sasori- _san_ , kau tunggu saja disini. Aku yang akan masuk."

Belum sempat Sasori mencegah, Iruka sudah membuka pintu besar itu. Sasori mendekati Iruka yang berdiri kaku. Hana seolah asik dengan kesibukannya di meja sekretaris, tahu situasi apa yang sedang dihadapi, Hana tidak ingin terlibat.

Nampaklah dua manusia berbeda _gender_ yang tengah menatap tajam satu sama lain. Sasori dan Iruka yang berdiri di ambang pintu begitu waspada. Mereka sudah masuk ke area adu banteng rupanya.

"Pokoknya Naru tidak sudi ganti manajer! TITIK!"

"Aku bosmu, jadi menurutlah!"

Kembali kedua 'banteng' itu menatap tajam sembari menunjukkan keangkuhan mereka. Iruka tak bisa tinggal diam rupanya. Iruka hendak menghampiri mereka yang saling berhadapan dekat meja kerja Kakashi namun Sasori menahannya. Sasori tak tega rekan seniornya harus menghadapi amukan dua manusia kepala batu.

"Naru hanya mau paman Iruka yang menjadi manajer Naru. Kalau paman bersikeras menggantinya, Naru akan adukan pada nenek!"

"Khe..kau itu sudah besar masih saja cari perlindungan. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah dewasa!"

Naruto terdiam. Ingin membantah tuduhan Kakashi, ia berpikir bahwa perkataan pamannya ada benarnya juga. Tapi ia gengsi kalau harus setuju dengan pernyataan Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil merasa kemenangan ada dalam genggamannya. Mengetahui Iruka dan Sasori berada dalam ruangan segera ia mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Baiklah, Sasori, mulai saat ini kau resmi menjadi manajer gadis pirang ini." Kakashi tampak bahagia sedang Sasori tersenyum palsu.

"Cih!" Naruto memasang wajah masam.

"Iruka, mulai besok kau sudah bisa kembali ke posisi semula. Untuk hari ini, tolong berikan Sasori pelatihan langsung. Mengerti?"

"Baik, Hatake- _sama_!" Iruka memandang kearah Naruto yang masih memalingkan wajah. Sedih, Iruka yakin Naruto enggan berpisah darinya.

"Nah, rubah liar, bersikaplah penurut mulai sekarang dan berhenti bersikap manja." Kakashi mengelus lembut surai indah Naruto. Namun baru sebentar, Naruto menyingkirkan tangan besar Kakashi dan berjalan angkuh menahan amarah.

"Apa tak apa, Hatake- _sama_?" Iruka khawatir. Kakashi tersenyum di balik masker.

"Sasori, selamat bekerja! Aku percayakan Naruto padamu."

"Tentu, pak!" Diiringi Iruka, Sasori segera menunduk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan megah milik Kakashi.

"Naru..kuharap kau kembali seperti dulu." Kakashi bermonolog sembari bersandar di meja kerja.

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

" _ **Ambilkan Naru minum!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Mana tasnya?!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sudah Naru bilang mantel hijau ya mantel hijau!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Arghhh makanan ini terlalu pedas!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Bisa tidak sih lebih cepat?!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Jalan di depan, bukan di belakang Naru, kau penguntit ya?!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Astaga kenapa malah ini yang kau bawa?!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Sana! Jangan ikuti Naru!"**_

.

"Grrrr dasar menyebalkan!"

 **Klontang**

"Haha sepertinya kau sedang marah besar ya, Sasori- _san_?" Iruka duduk di sebelah Sasori.

"Anda hebat, Iruka- _san_ , menghadapinya selama berbulan-bulan."

"Kau terlalu memuji." Iruka membuka sebotol soda lalu meneguknya cepat. "Sama sepertimu, aku sangat marah saat dia memperlakukanku seenaknya, tapi lama-kelamaan kau akan tahu sifat lembutnya. Tinggal tunggu saja."

"Oh, pasti aku salah dengar." Sasori tak mau percaya apa yang dikatakan Iruka, buktinya saja belum ada. Ya, belum ada. Dan Sasori berharap tidak ada.

"Hah.." Iruka menghela nafas. "Naru itu baik kok."

 **Klontang**

Iruka meniru Sasori. Botol minum yang sudah tandas isinya Iruka lemparkan tepat sasaran ke dalam kotak sampah di sebelah _vending machine_ di depannya.

"Iruka- _san_ , sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke mobil."

"Ya, ayo!"

Kedua pria itu melangkah santai menuju parkiran yang tidak jauh dari tempat _vending machine_ berada. Keduanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat seorang gadis yang cemberut di luar mobil van hitam mengkilat.

"Siap-siaplah sakit telinga, Sasori- _san_."

"Anda juga, Iruka- _san_."

Gadis yang bersandar di pintu mobil mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada orang-oang yang ia tunggui sejak tadi. Kelingking kanannya membenarkan posisi kacamata hitam yang ia pakai.

"Wah-wah sepertinya kalian sudah sangat akrab ya~" Naruto tersenyum kecut. " Bahkan paman meninggalkan Naru disini."

"Benarkah?" Iruka menepuk pundak Sasori cukup keras menandakan akrabnya mereka.

"Ishhh paman!" Naruto merengut, ia hentakkan sepatu haknya kesal. Tadinya Naruto ingin membuat Iruka merasa bersalah membuatnya menunggu di parkiran tapi Iruka malah tak menggubris.

"Sudahlah, cepat masuk Naru! Kita kembali ke apartemen. Sudah larut malam." Iruka menggeser pintu penumpang.

"Iruka- _san_ , Namikaze, saya naik taksi saja."

"Hah? Tapi Sasori- _san_ , sebagai manajer Naru bukankah sudah seharusnya tinggal di apartemen Naru?"

Pria bersurai merah itu membelakkan mata, terkejut pastinya. "Ah, sepertinya saya belum tahu itu."

"Hei, kau ini gimana sih, masa itu saja gak tau! Atau pura-pura gak tahu? Naru yakin kau senang bisa tingggal bareng Naru."

"Naru, sopanlah!" Iruka memarahi Naruto yang sudah dalam posisi duduk nyamannya.

"Terserahlah, paman urus saja manajer baru itu!"

 **SREG**

Pintu van hitam digeser keras oleh Naruto. Sasori tak habis pikir kenapa ada gadis seperti Naruto, bahkan harus menjadi manajernya. Dalam hidupnya, sudah ada dua gadis super menyebalkan yang ia temui. Semoga saja ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan lainnya.

"Maafkan Naruto, Sasori- _san_. Kadang Naru memang begitu."

"Sepertinya 'selalu', Iruka- _san_."

Iruka menggaruk rambutnya tak nyaman. "Kalau begitu biar saya saja yang menghubungi Hatake- _sama_. Besok Sasori- _san_ sudah bisa tinggal di apartemen Namikaze."

"Apa harus begitu, Iruka- _san_?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah begitu peraturannya."

"Hah~ baiklah."

"Nah, Sasori- _san_ , biar saya antar sampai depan."

"Tidak apa, Iruka- _san_. Saya sudah memesan taksi. Silahkan duluan saja."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Sasori- _san_!" Iruka memasuki pintu kemudi. Sebelum van hitam itu meninggalkan parkiran indoor studio Beste Germany, Sasori membungkuk hormat sembari tersenyum. Untunglah dia mendapat teman kerja seperti Iruka yang baik hati.

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

"Jadi anak itu sudah diterima di Maroon?"

"Betul, Prof."

"Apa posisinya?"

"Sejauh penyelidikan saya, ia bekerja sebagai manajer Nami, artis asuhan M.E., Prof."

Orochimaru melihat kembali foto-foto dengan fokus seorang remaja pria berambut merah. Jemarinya mengusap lembut wajah pemuda di foto itu.

"Tetap ikuti dia, Kabuto."

"Baik, Prof."

"Jangan lupa cari tahu dimana anak itu tinggal."

"Tentu, Prof, saya permisi."

Sepeninggal Kabuto, Orochimaru menagabadikan puluhan foto dengan berbagai sudut di dinding kaca sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia pun tersenyum misterius.

"Lusa kita akan bertemu lagi. Jadi bersabarlah." Orochimaru memandang lekat salah-satu foto yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas wajah sang pemuda di depan studio Beste Germany.

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

Sasori membawa masuk barang-barangnya. Lebih tepatnya beberapa kardus cukup besar dan sebuah koper sedang ke dalam apartemen Naruto. Iruka berusaha membantu membawa masuk barang Sasori ke lantai atas, dimana kamar Sasori berada.

"Jangan sampai Naru terbangun." Iruka memberi instruksi pada Sasori untuk melangkah perlahan.

"Maaf, Iruka- _san_ , aku merepotkanmu lagi."

"Haha tak apa. Ini barang terakhir, 'kan?" Iruka memimpin jalan di depan diiringi Sasori di belakangnya. Mereka berdua menaiki tangga keramik perlahan.

"Iya, Iruka- _san_."

"Jadi ini yang paman lakukan di pagi buta!" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamar Sasori sembari melipat kedua tanganya. Naruto menguap lebar, tanda kantuknya belum hilang.

"Maaf, Naru, paman pikir kau tidak akan terbangun."

"Paman gak berisik. Tapi Naru bangun gara-gara bau kardus-kardus itu!" Naruto menunjuk kotak kardus dengan ukuran sama di kamar Sasori. Pemiliknya, Sasori, menahan kesal bukan main. Iruka saja tidak komentar apa-apa dan memang Sasori sengaja membeli kotak kardus di minimarket. Bau pun tidak tercium.

"Ayolah, Naru, ini masih pagi." Iruka yang sudah menaruh kardus di kamar Sasori berusaha menetralisir hawa permusuhan yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

"Biarin! Ini apartemen Naru. Jadi terserah Naru mau ngapain aja!"

"Maaf, saya akan segera membuang kardus-kardus itu." Penuh kesabaran, Sasori yang berpakaian rapi tersenyum pada Naruto. Sasori mencoba bersabar menghadapi sikap tak sopan Naruto.

"Huh!" Naruto berjalan kembali ke kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sasori. _"Tuh, 'kan, detak jantung Naru jadi cepat. Ini pasti gara-gara kardus-kardus itu! Pasti banyak bakteri betebaran!"_

"Sasori- _san_ , tolong maafkan ketidaksopanan Naru."

"Tak apa, Iruka- _san_." Sasori mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Nah, ini jadwal Naruto. Aku harap Sasori-san dapat mengikutinya dengan baik. Jika ada perubahan atau hal lainnya, silahkan hubungi saja aku atau diskusikan dengan Hatake- _sama_." Iruka menyerahkan jurnal tebal berisi semua kegiatan keartisan Nami yang sudah disusun rapi.

"Terimakasih, Iruka- _san_." Sasori menunduk hormat.

"Kau ini.." Iruka tersenyum malu-malu, senang juga mendapat junior sebaik Sasori. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ditanyakan, aku akan pergi ke M.E. dulu, Sasori- _san_. Semua keperluan sudah aku siapkan di bawah."

"Baik, Iruka- _san_. Sekali lagi terimakasih."

"Ya, jaga Naru baik-baik ya." Iruka menepuk sebelah pundak Sasori. "Aku berharap padamu."

Walau enggan, Sasori tersenyum pada Iruka. Menjaga Naruto? Sasori tak tahu harus bilang apa.

Sasori masuk ke kamar barunya setelah Iruka pergi. Mumpung masih pagi dan Naruto tidak ada jadwal pagi ini, Sasori berniat membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ini terlalu luas..." Sasori mengambil posisi di lantai kamar. Kamarnya saja sudah semewah ini apalagi kamar Naruto. Sasori mulai berandai jika ia sudah memiliki cukup uang, akan ia beli apartemen yang lebih bagus daripada apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama sang nenek. "Aku harus menghubungi nenek nanti."

"Hai, manajer!" Naruto yang masuk tanpa bersuara membuat Sasori kaget. Tadi Sasori memang membuka pintunya, tapi harusnya Naruto mengetuk dahulu jika memang Naruto masih mempunyai kesopanan.

"Ada apa, Namikaze?" Sasori berdiri, cukup jauh jaraknya dari pintu.

"Bagaimana kamarnya, manajer? Bagus?" Naruto bertanya sedikit mengejek.

"Ya, begitulah, Namikaze." Jawab Sasori tak kalah ketus.

"Cih! Terserahlah. Naru kemari untuk menjelaskan beberapa hal yang pastinya sangat penting!" Naruto antusias. Sasori yang mendengarnya malas menanggapi. "Jadi yang paling penting jangan pernah berani melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh sama Naru. Ingat itu!"

"Hahaha.." Sasori tertawa tertahan.

"Apanya yang lucu?!"

"Tidak, silahkan lanjutkan Namikaze."

"Lalu jangan berani-berani menyentuh barang-barang pribadi Naru, kecuali Naru suruh. Lalu..apalagi ya?" Naruto berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya Naruto pun tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin ke kamar Sasori namun karena sudah keburu masuk jadi Naruto beralasan untuk memberitahu peraturan-peraturan di apartemennya. Naruto sendiri belum menyiapkannya, alhasil ia harus mengarang bebas dan malah menemui jalan buntu.

"Lalu apalagi, Namikaze?"

"Yah, intinya jangan berani seenaknya di apartemen Naru! Peraturan yang lainnya akan Naru pikirkan dulu! Ingat, ada CCTV 24 jam disini!" Naruto bergegas keluar.

"Apa dia pikir aku sedang numpang tinggal?!" Sasori heran sendiri.

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

"Kau hebat juga, Kakashi, aku saja tak bisa melawan gadis itu."

"Hmm sudah kubilang Naru itu sebenarnya penurut. Kau saja yang tak bisa mengatasinya haha~"

"Sialan kau!"

"Bilang saja kau iri padaku!"

"Mana mungkin!" Tobirama melemparkan koran yang sedang ia baca tepat mengenai kepala Kakashi yang duduk berhadapan di sofa kantornya.

"Galak sekali!" Kakashi malah sengaja membaca koran yang Tobirama lemparkan. "Mirip dengan Naru."

"Huh memangnya kenapa? Urus saja pacarmu sana!"

"Hah~ justru aku menemuimu karena Iruka sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Kau sendiri bagaimana hubungan dengan sekretaris kesayanganmu, hah?" Kakashi berkedip genit, menggoda Tobirama.

"Pelankan suaramu, Kakashi!" Tobirama mendadak salah tingkah. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya yang kaku itu kalau Mei sampai tahu ia memendam perasaan padanya. _Tsundere_.

"Dasar payah!" Kakashi melempar balik koran tadi kepada sang pemilik. Tobirama refleks menangkapnya.

"Jadi siapa manajer baru Naru? Dia wanita yang baik, 'kan?"

"Wanita?" Kakashi terdiam sejenak membuat Tobirama penasaran. "Yah sepertinya pemuda itu akan sangat cantik jika didandani."

"KAU GILA!"

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

Seorang gadis melangkah cepat menyusuri koridor gedung kaca yang luas. Dalam genggamannya terdapat beberapa majalah dari penerbit yang berbeda. Rambut uniknya yang merah muda tergerai lurus sedikit bergelombang di ujung. Wajahnya yang sebenarnya cantik tersamarkan sebab gadis tinggi semampai itu sedang kesal.

Tiba di sebuah ruangan, gadis itu segera membuka pintu dengan tangan kirinya. Terlihatlah beberapa gadis lain tengah asik latihan menari di studio _dance_ itu.

" _Guys_..lihat ini!" Gadis berambut pink melemparkan majalah-majalah yang ia bawa tadi penuh amarah keatas sofa di pojok ruangan. Teman-temannya segera mengerubuni.

"Kenapa, sih, datang malah marah-marah..."

"Kau baca sendiri, Shion! Si menyebalkan itu beraninya merebut _hot topic_ yang harusnya kita tempati!"

"Maksudnya siapa, Sakura?" Gadis dengan poni pirang panjang bertanya pada rekannya yang datang dengan wajah masam.

"Oh, aku tahu! Pasti si pirang itu, 'kan?!" Sosok berambut merah yakin dengan tebakannya.

"Hei!" Kedua temannya yang berambut pirang merasa kesal.

"Maaf, maaf, maksudku bukan kalian, tapi si Nami! Benar, Sakura?"

"Yup.."

Majalah-majalah ternama yang tadi dibawa dipenuhi dengan wajah cantik Naruto yang mengiklankan produk Beste Germany. Keempat gadis itu memandang kesal artikel-artikel yang menjadikan Naruto sebagai _hot topic_.

"Sebal! Kenapa sih dia muncul lagi!"

"Setuju, Ino!" Sakura memandang geram salah-satu majalah yang menjadikan Naruto model di _cover_ -nya.

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

"Namikaze, jam 15.00 nanti akan ada interview singkat dengan Bold Magazines. Lalu jam 16.30 rapat dengan Senju Tobirama. Jadwal hari ini hanya itu saja. Apa Namikaze ingin bertanya?"

Naruto berbaring tenang di ruang tamu apartemennya. Sasori yang merasa diacuhkan berniat mengulang kembali perkataannya. "Namikaze –"

"Iya-iya Naru ngerti kok." Sasori tersenyum senang merasa menang. "Sekarang tolong pesankan _fried chicken_ sama _bubble soda_!"

"Maaf, Namikaze, tapi pagi tadi Anda sudah memesan _junk food_. Apa tidak ada makanan lain yang lebih sehat yang Namikaze mau?"

"Aduhhh cerewet sekali! Naru yang makan ini!"

"Tidak bisa, Namikaze."

"Bisa!"

"Maaf, tapi tetap tidak bisa."

"Naru bilang pesan ya pesan! Susah sekali!" Naruto berdiri dari duduk santainya, ia merebut HP Sasori. "Sini! Biar Naru yang telpon!"

Sasori tak kalah cepat merebut kembali HP miliknya. "Sopanlah, Namikaze!" Sasori mulai emosi.

"Hei, kau itu hanya manajer! Beraninya membentak Naru!"

"Dan saya bekerja sebagai manajer, bukan perantara pesan-antar."

"Manajer tidak tahu malu!"

"Artis tidak sopan!"

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?!"

"Artis **tidak sopan**."

Naruto menatap nyalang manajer barunya. Baru hari kedua bekerja sudah membuat Naruto –yang seharusnya tidak mudah dibantah– naik pitam.

"Beraninya kau!"

"Saya akan pesankan makanan lain, Namikaze!" Sasori berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang gemetar karena kesal.

"Woy manajer gak tahu malu!" Mencoba memanggil Sasori tapi sosoknya tak kunjung datang. "Awas kau!"

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

"Sui, lo yakin itu Nami?" Juugo duduk tepat di bangku kosong sebelah Suigetsu.

"Nanya terus! Ia gue yakin dia Nami- _chan_!" Suigetsu kembali membayangkan pertemuan tak terduga dengan idola paling _hot_ di negaranya. "Aslinya _cute_ banget!"

"Aishhh beruntung banget lo!" Shino kecewa.

"Trus ngapain Nami- _chan_ ada di kampus kita? Gue penasaran." Hidan berpikir keras begitu pula dengan ketiga temannya, menduga-duga alasan kehadiran Naruto di kampus tercinta.

"Jangan-jangan Nami- _chan_ bakal kuliah disini? Temen-temen lain pada ngomongin gitu."

"Masa iya, Shin? Artis biasanya _home schooling_ kali!" Jawab Juugo tak setuju.

"Mungkin aja, sih." Hidan menanggapi.

"Kalau tebakan gue bener, pasti Nami- _chan_ bakal ke kampus lagi nemuin gue!" Suigetsu terlalu percaya diri.

"Najis lo!" Serempak ketiga temannya.

Mereka mulai berandai-andai lagi di bangku taman, memikirkan sosok gadis pujaan hati mereka. Suigetsu senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat betapa lucu pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Sayang, Suigetsu kehilangan jejak saat Naruto kabur.

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

"Namikaze! Buka pintunya!"

"Gak! Buka aja sendiri!"

Luar biasa. Sasori dibuat jengkel oleh Naruto si pembangkang.

"Cepat keluar, Namikaze!"

"Makanya kalau Naru bilang apa tuh turutin, **manajer**!"

Sasori mencoba sekali lagi membuka pintu salah-satu bilik toilet namun nihil, Naruto sudah menguncinya. Sasori melihat arloji hitam di pergelangannya.

"Namikaze, tinggal 10 menit lagi sebelum _interview_ dimulai. Tolong keluarlah!"

" _Rasakan!"_ Naruto tertawa pelan, ia berhasil mengerjai manajer barunya.

"Aneh. Harusnya semua orang tahu kelakuanmu yang sebenarnya. Artis macam apa yang tidak konsisten dan bermuka dua."

 **CKLEK**

"Dasar gak sopan!" Naruto yang kesal dikatai Sasori langsung keluar dan berhadapan langsung dengan manajer barunya. "Panggil aku 'Namikaze'! Manajer gak profesional!"

"Kau sendiri yang mulai." Sasori kelepasan sudah. Tidak sanggup bersikap sopan lagi pada gadis menyebalkan di depannya. Toh, gadis itu yang mulai duluan.

"Namikaze! Panggil aku begitu! Bukan 'kau', **manajer**!"

"Baik, asal kamu bersikap sopan juga!"

" _What_? Naru gak sudi!"

"Kau memang bermuka dua!"

"Atas dasar apa kau bilang begitu?!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori yang masih bersikap tenang.

" _Image_ -mu dengan kenyataan aslinya, berbeda jauh. Kasihan sekali mereka sudah tertipu. Gadis anggun apanya.."

"KAU KUPECAT!" Naruto hilang kendali.

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak berhak memecatku."

"Manajer gak tahu malu! Pergi!" Naruto mendorong Sasori keluar dari toilet perempuan.

"Aku tunggu di R5. Terserah kau datang atau tidak, karirmu ada ditanganmu sendiri!"

 **BRAK**

Naruto membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya. Ia hentakkan kakinya. Ia marah sekali karena perkataan manajernya.

"Semua artis juga seperti Naru! Dasar manajer gak tahu apa-apa! Gak sopan!" Naruto melampiaskan kekesalannya di toilet yang untungnya sedang kosong. "Naru juga –" Naruto meneteskan air mata, " –tidak ingin seperti ini!"

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

Sasori merapikan rambutnya yang acak. Ia masih menunggu Naruto di luar ruangan tempat _interview_ diadakan. Kru dari Bold Magazines, majalah ternama di Jepang, sudah berada di dalam. Sasori panik karena Naruto belum datang, atau mungkin tidak akan datang.

"Sasori- _san_ , wawancaranya akan dimulai tiga menit lagi." Seorang asisten mengingatkan Sasori.

"Ah, ya."

Asisten itu pun pergi, masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan bertuliskan R5.

"Apa aku keterlaluan, ya?" Sasori menanyai dirinya sendiri. Saat di toilet tadi Sasori sangat marah karena kelakuan Naruto. Ia tahu sedang dikerjai, tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Sasori tak bermaksud melukai hati Naruto apalagi menjelekkannya. Dasar saja Naruto begitu keterlaluan sehingga Sasori mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. "Argh masa baru dua hari bekerja aku dipecat?"

"Sasori- _san_ , Nami- _chan_ , eh, maksud saya Namikaze sudah berada di dalam." Seorang asisten perempuan mengabari Sasori. Sasori terbangun dari lamunannya dan tersenyum.

" _Kapan dia masuk?"_ Sasori bertanya dalam hati. Segera ia masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya berisi jajaran sofa melingkar dengan dekorasi klasik.

"Ehm Namikaze –" Sasori salah tingkah, ia menghampiri Naruto yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"Ya?" Sasori kaget, Naruto tersenyum begitu manis.

"Oh, itu –" Sasori takjub dengan perubahan mimik Naruto. Pasti untuk menjaga _image_ -nya, Naruto tidak mengeluarkan taringnya. "Ah, Namikaze, jika ada pertanyaan seputar kehidupan pribadi –"

"Naru tahu, kok, manajer." Potong Naruto dengan suara merdunya. "Oh iya, manajer..."

"Ya?"

"Tumben memanggil dengan 'Namikaze'~" Naruto masih tersenyum walau matanya menunjukkan permusuhan.

"Ha..haha.." Sasori tertawa kaku sembari menggaruk lehernya. _"Benar dugaanku."_

"Oke, Nami-chan, silahkan duduk dimanapun kau suka." Wartawan dari Bold Magazines duduk bersebrangan dengan Naruto. Sesekali kameramen mengambil gambar.

"Perkenalkan, saya Anko, ah Nami-chan masih ingat, 'kan?" Sang wartawan wanita tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu. Anda pernah mewawancarai saya juga ketika debut film pertama saya."

"Ternyata Nami- _chan_ masih ingat, saya sangat senang." Anko dan Naruto saling tersenyum. "Tak apa, 'kan jika saya memanggil Nami- _chan_ saja?"

"Anko- _san_ , silahkan saja."

"Nah, Nami- _chan_ , baru-baru ini Anda menjadi model iklan Beste Germany. Bagaimana perasaan Nami- _chan_ mengetahui menjadi ikon produk bergengsi dari negara luar?"

"Tentu sangat senang. Dipercayakan menjadi bintang iklan saja saya benar-benar terkejut. Untungnya produk yang saya iklankan itu laris, kalau tidak –" Naruto memberi jeda.

"Haha~ Nami- _chan_ terlalu khawatir. Saya rasa produk apapun yang Nami-chan iklankan itu pasti akan laku."

"Terimakasih, Anko- _san_." Naruto tersenyum malu-malu.

" _Hebat sekali dia. Coba senyumnya itu bukan senyum palsu."_ Sasori yang menyimak wawancara _off-air_ dari sudut mendengus tak percaya Naruto bersikap sebaik itu. Walau enggan, Sasori mendengar semua isi wawancara itu dengan seksama.

Wawancara sudah berlangsung 20 menit yang berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar karir Naruto. Dari mulai iklan pertamanya semenjak hengkang sebulan sampai rencana karirnya ke depan. Sasori yang masih berdiri mulai bosan.

"Nami- _chan_ , baru-baru ini saya dengar Anda pernah mengunjungi Universitas Konoha. Apa Nami- _chan_ ada kegiatan disana?"

Naruto terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Sasori yang melihatnya bingung juga. Apa itu menyangkut kehidupan pribadi Naruto? Sasori yang masih pemula tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Itu –" Naruto memandang Sasori. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa pernah melihat wajah Sasori.

"Ah, maaf, apa pertanyaan barusan terlalu pribadi?" Anko tersenyum penuh arti. Jika Naruto tak menjawab, itu akan menjadi tanda bahwa ada 'sesuatu' yang disembunyikan Naruto.

"Saya hanya mengunjungi seorang kerabat disana."

"Benarkah? Apa dia pekerja disana atau..mahasiswa disana?" Anko bertanya penuh selidik.

Sasori yang mulai merasa kehidupan sang artis diungkit menghampiri Anko. "Anko- _san_ , terimakasih sudah berkunjung kemari. Sepertinya wawancara ini hampir melewati batas." Sasori melirik arlojinya beralasan bahwa waktu wawancaranya sudah habis.

"Oh, maafkan saya, Nami- _chan_." Anko tersenyum penuh arti. "Terimakasih telah bersedia untuk diwawancarai."

"Sama-sama, Anko- _san_." Naruto dan Anko tersenyum berbalasan sembari berjabat tangan.

Para kru Bold Magazines membereskan peralatannya bersiap meninggalkan salah-satu ruang pertemuan di gedung M.E. itu.

Anko sang wartawan berusaha mengorek informasi dari Naruto di luar ruangan. Naruto tampak gusar karena Sasori, selaku manajernya, malah berada di dalam ruangan dan entah sedang melakukan apa.

"Nami- _chan_ , senangnya bisa bertemu langsung denganmu lagi."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto yang malas menanggapi. Ia masih melirik sekeliling mencari sang manajer.

"Tentu saja." Anko yang merasa diacuhkan Naruto kembali bertanya. "Nami- _chan_ sedang menunggu manajer ya?"

Naruto pusing dibuat Anko. Bisa saja Naruto segera pergi dari situ. Tapi _image_ -nya akan hancur jika pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Beralasan ke toilet pun tak bisa. Anko mungkin akan mengikutinya dan malah bebas bertanya ini-itu.

"Ah, manajer!" Naruto senang Sasori akhirnya datang.

"Maaf, Namikaze, tadi saya membereskan barang-barang dulu."

"Tak apa." Naruto berkedip mengisyaratkan agar segera pergi dari sana.

Sasori yang mengerti bahwa ada Anko segera menunduk. "Kami permisi, Anko- _san_."

"Ah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa!"

Naruto tersenyum, senang berpisah dari Anko.

.

"Apa wartawan tadi menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sasori sembari berjalan di koridor panjang menuju lift.

Menyadari keberadaan Sasori disampingnya, Naruto memberi jarak. "Kau lama sekali!" Naruto membentak pelan Sasori, tak mau orang lain mendengar.

"Hah..kembali ke jati diri sebenarnya." Ejek Sasori.

"Awas saja, Naru akan buat perhitungan!"

Kesal karena Sasori mengacuhkannya, Naruto mencubit gemas pipi Sasori kiri-kanan bergantian.

"AWWW!"

"Manajer imut deh, Naru kagum~" Naruto segera berlari menuju lift, takut Sasori akan membalasnya.

"Namikaze." Suara berat Sasori bergema sepanjang koridor. Naruto sukses membuat kedua belah pipi Sasori memerah.

"Wekkk!" Naruto menjulurkan lidah mengejek Sasori. Naruto dengan sigap masuk ke dalam lift lalu memencet tombol _close_ namun Sasori keburu menahannya.

"Kumaafkan kali ini saja." Sasori menyusul Naruto yang sudah berada dalam lift tanpa membalas. Segera ia memencet lift menuju lantai satu.

"Eh?" Naruto heran.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ngapain ke Universitas Konoha?"

"Untuk apa nanya-nanya?" Tanya Naruto ketus.

"Kalau gak jawab juga gak masalah."

"Ya sudah."

Hening. Keduanya yang biasanya bertengkar sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Maaf."

"Ya?"

"Tak akan kuulangi."

"Tapi Naru gak denger!" Penasaran, Naruto menggoyangkan lengan kanan Sasori berniat membujuknya.

"Untuk kata-kataku di toilet tadi aku minta maaf." Sasori membuang muka, tak percaya dirinya meminta maaf duluan.

Bola mata Naruto yang berwarna biru melebar. Benarkah manajernya mengucapkan kata yang bahkan Naruto jarang ucapkan?

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu!" Sasori risih menyadari Naruto terus memandanginya.

"Buahahahahha~~"

Sasori menutup kedua telinganya. "Hentikan ketawamu!"

"Jadi karena merasa bersalah paman gak membalas cubitan Naru? Hahaha~"

"Aku belum tua, jangan memanggilku paman!"

Masih tertawa, Naruto berusaha mencubit pipi Sasori namun dengan sigap Sasori menggagalkannya. Tak mau kalah, Naruto mencoba lagi dan lagi namun tetap gagal.

"Berhenti!" Sasori sudah malas meladeni Naruto.

"Baiklah~" Naruto menghentikan keusilannya namun masih tertawa tertahan.

"Bukankah kau juga harus minta maaf, **Namikaze**."

"Untuk apa?"

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto yang lebih pendek darinya. "Untuk bersikap tidak sopan dan suka seenaknya!"

"Uhuk!" Tiba-tiba Naruto terbatuk. Dadanya sakit tak tahu karena apa.

"Jangan mencoba menghindar!" Sasori mendekatkan lagi wajahnya, memandang intens Naruto.

"Sesak!" Naruto memukul dada bidang Sasori yang ada di depannya.

"Hei, kau ini sedang bercanda?!" Sasori tetap tidak percaya perkataan gadis ingusan itu.

"Sakit!" Naruto memegang dadanya tepat dimana letak jantungnya berada. "Tolong, Naru ingin keluar!"

Mendadak Sasori panik. Ia menekan tombol _open_ , _lift_ terbuka di lantai lima. Naruto berlari keluar disusul Sasori.

"Kau tak apa?" Sasori menepuk pundak Naruto yang berbalut mini dress peach bercorak bunga aster.

"Hosh hosh..jantung Naru cepat sekali!"

"Kau punya penyakit jantung?" Sasori semakin khawatir.

Naruto memandang kesal Sasori. "Seenaknya!" Bantah Naruto yang mulai bernafas teratur. "Pasti _lift_ itu banyak bakterinya!"

"Bakteri?" Ulang Sasori.

"Iya! Buktinya Naru jadi sesak begini!" Naruto bersandar di samping lift.

"Kalau iya pasti aku juga kena, dong?"

"Mana Naru tahu! Naru itu sensitif tahu tidak sepertimu!"

"Kau mulai tidak sopan lagi, Namikaze!"

Sadar dimana mereka berada, Naruto tidak membalas perkataan Sasori. Gawat jika ada yang mengetahui Naruto sang primadona marah-marah dan bertengkar dengan manajernya sendiri.

"Naru mau pakai tangga saja!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Sana! Pakai _lift_!" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasori yang menganga tak percaya.

"Aku manajermu, jadi aku akan ikut." Sasori berjalan di belakang mengikuti Naruto yang mencari pintu darurat. "Tidak lewat tangga biasa saja?"

"Lalu orang-orang melihat Nami yang berkeringat dan pucat-pasi, begitu?"

"Ah, benar juga."

"Huh!" Naruto melanjutkan jalannya. Sasori mengikuti dari belakang, agak kasihan melihat sang artis yang mulai kecapaian menuruni tangga.

"Kalau capek istirahat dulu."

"Bilang saja kau yang lelah!" Naruto baru sampai di lantai tiga sudah tak kuat lagi. Dressnya basah oleh keringat. Peluh di wajah cantiknya membuat Sasori khawatir.

"Naiklah!" Sasori berjongkok di depan Naruto.

"Gak usah!"

"Cepatlah!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya."

Naruto yang memang sudah sangat lelah lantas mengambil posisi di belakang punggung Sasori. "Awas kalau kau berani menjatuhkan Naru!"

"Asal kau bisa diam saja." Sasori melingkarkan tangannya di betis Naruto. Naruto agak risih karena pertama kali di gendong dalam posisi seperti itu. Oleh pria yang baru dikenalnya pula.

"Hati-hati!"

"Hmm.." Sasori mulai menuruni anak tangga. Naruto gelisah takut terjatuh, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasori.

"Hei kau mau membuatku pingsan?!" Tuduh Sasori melihat gadis pirang itu seenaknya melingkarkan erat tangannya.

"Maaf-maaf~" Naruto sedikit meregangkan tangannya.

"Ternyata kau bisa bilang 'maaf' juga, ya." Sasori tersenyum.

"Ishhh.." Karena takut terjatuh, Naruto hanya merengek, tak jadi menendang Sasori yang mengatainya.

"Khe~ lucu juga."

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Jantung Naruto mulai berdetak cepat, lagi. "Uh!"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Sesak!" Salah-satu tangan Naruto memegang dadanya.

"Jangan dilepas! Kau bisa jatuh!" Larang Sasori.

"Cepat turunkan Naru!"

"Sebentar." Sasori berusaha secepat mungkin sampai di anak tangga terakhir, namun Naruto yang tak bisa diam membuat Sasori kehilangan keseimbangan.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Thanks a lot to:** **  
yukiko senju l uzumaki megami l seizawa yulianto l askasufa l arafim123 l UzuNami Fuujin l AndryanSL l Namikaze Minto l Namikaze Otorie l Yunata l Lami l Makaron126 l Uzumaki Hana l InmaGination l novizuliana27 l filia l Yagami Luvy l Uchiha Lovers l paruru l yamasaki sasuke l Mimi Auziri l Dianfusiotsnakoh l Sabaku No Dili l arrasya l yan92is1 l zia huang**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Untuk readers yang udah review, follow, dan favorite story author makasih banyak :)_

 _Balasan review ditunggu ya di chapter selanjutnya.._

 _Maaf karena author lama update hehe semoga gak bosen deh nunggu chapter 4 ^^_

 _Love you all 3_


End file.
